3: The Nick and Madison True Fluff Epic
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Madison is stressed out.
1. Chapter 1: Reaction

_This is my third Fluff Epic- yes they all take place in the same AU. My others are Billy/Kim of Mighty Morphin and RJ/Fran of Jungle Fury. Go read and review them after you read this. This being Nick/Madison (or Maddick) of Mystic Force. MF was the first season I watched (it was- ooh, magic and fighting evil! Then I made the astounding discovery that there had been _**13**_ seasons prior to MF and now here I am) so they shall always hold a soft spot in my heart. This first one-shot is an answer to the end of Mystic Force. However I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban does. And I don't own Harry Potter either._

1: Reaction (late October 2006)

Considering how Briarwood now knew that there was an alternate dimension next door Halloween this year had been taken to a whole new level. Decorations everywhere, spooky and Celtic music blaring out 24/7, and plans for a magic school a la Hogwarts to open next fall. Of course Daggeron was going to be the headmaster. Chip had even observed that Daggeron and Dumbledore both started with 'D'. Since Vida was now his girlfriend she distracted him by kissing him. Xander had quite approved.

The only person in Briarwood who lacked the Halloween spirit was Madison. And everyone knew why. Nick-cum-Bowen along with Leanbow and Udonna was still off spending time with his adoptive parents. Yes, there had been weekly phone calls and intermittent letters but the Blue Mystic in particular missed the Red Mystic.

On October 30th, everyone went to the Rock Porium early to make some final preparations for the day-before-Halloween blow-out bash. But the party wouldn't start until noon, so once the Rock Porium was all set the employees had some downtime.

Vida and Chip had a brief scuffle with LeeLee and Phineas over which couple would get to make out in the storage room. LeeLee and Phineas won, darting inside and locking the door resolutely behind them. Then Chip realized that Toby had gone off with Nikkei on a date so he and Vida went into Toby's office and closed the blinds. Xander opted to listen to some music and read some comic books in a corner. Meanwhile Madison had snuggled down in a beanbag under the fuzzy red blanket Nick had given her the day he had left Briarwood for a nap. Even though she had washed it several times since Nick left Madison swore it still smelled like him- like wood smoke and gasoline. Vida thought that was a weird smell compared to Chip's totally hot smell of electricity and chocolate but whatever worked for her sis was fine by her.

Ergo no one really heard the roar of a motorcycle pulling up in front of the small record store. Nor heard the bell twinkle as the door opened and shut.

Nick inhaled deeply once he was inside. The Rock Porium and Rootcore were two halves of the same home as far as he was concerned. He had missed them both- as well as his teammates- during the two months he had been gone. It could have been less complicated except Kimberly and Billy had decided 'why not?' and dumped their Ranger past on top of Nick's revelations. It had been a lot to sort through. But now he was home again.

Nick looked again. It looked a lot more mellow here than the last time he saw it. Another change was that it was liberally covered in Halloween decorations. It was still the same old Rock Porium underneath though.

Xander was zoning out in a corner (nothing new there), and make out sounds were coming from Toby's office. And the storage door had just moved, as if something (or someone) had been bumped into it. TMI. Nick had heard about Vida & Chip as well as LeeLee & Phineas but now the reality was starting to sink in.

Nick's face gentled. And there was Madison, sound asleep under… was that his baby blanket? Yeah, it was. Did he mean that much to her? He knew that she meant that much to him (that was why he had given her the blanket in the first place) but did she value him in the same way? Not that it mattered. She was sixteen going on seventeen and he would be turning twenty-one tomorrow. Enough said.

Quietly Nick went over to the slight black-haired girl. Crouching down, he cupped half of her face with his hand. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Then again, he always thought that every time he saw her.

"Maddie? Maddie, wake up."

"Mm?"

Nick smiled at her drowsy reply.

"Come on, Maddie. I got you a surprise."

Technically Nick himself was the surprise but he figured Madison would figure that out fast enough once she woke up. Her eyelashes fluttered. Nick's smile widened.

"Thatta girl."

Seeing those huge chocolate brown eyes again, Nick wondered how he had managed to ever leave them even as he acknowledged that if she hadn't explicitly alluded that she would be extremely happy if he returned he probably wouldn't have come home.

"Nick?" Madison yawned, blinking.

"Hey."

"Nick!" Madison repeated in elation as it hit her that he had returned. "You're back!"

And she flung herself at him, hugging him tight. The red baby blanket got squished between them- not that they noticed.

"Oof," Nick went as he landed on his butt, but he returned the hug.

"Yeah, I'm back. You did give me all the reasons I should, remember?"

He hugged her tighter. It was so hard all the time, being in love and not being able to show it. Or at least, trying not to show it. Everyone else seemed to know that he had more than a crush on Madison. Heck, his dad had even mentioned off-handedly that Udonna was five years younger than him so that maybe it was genetic to fall for younger women on the trip back. That had been a seriously awkward moment.

"Hey, mate," grinned Xander as he came over. Excellent. Now Plan Xander-cum-Vida-cum-Chip could be enacted. Xander allowed a part of his mind to do an evil laugh despite the fact that the plan wasn't evil at all. In fact another might call it matchmaking.

Cupping a hand around his mouth Xander shouted to the occupied couples, "Hey, mates! Nick's back so leave off the sucking face for a bit!"

"Sucking face," Madison giggled, as she always did when Xander used that particular phrase. Nick also couldn't resist a smile at the term. Hugging her, he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He spoke quietly.

"I'm back, Madison. And I'm not sure if I could ever leave you again."

Madison's heart gave a little leap of joy. That 'you' had sounded very specific and not at all vague. Could it have been Nick was referring to her in particular and not to Briarwood and the magic dimension and their occupants in general? Could it be that he returned her feelings? It was so hard to tell with Nick what he was thinking. But what gave Madison hope was that she understood him better than the others did. Maybe she did hold the key to obtaining his heart like he had obtained hers on the very day they met. Hidiacs, the very _hour_. But for now Madison settled for the hug as the two errant couples exited their lairs to welcome Nick back to Briarwood.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

I do not own the Power Rangers. Sigh. Or Lord of the Rings, the origin of the modern fantasy genre! All bow to Tolkien! And give a friendly wave to Rowling, the owner of Harry Potter and ergo I don't own Harry still, since she got fantasy back into the mainline.

**Two: Dream (post Scaredy Cat)**

As he brushed his teeth, Nick thought about Madison. She had been so good-hearted today, going after Jenji to ensure that he would remain safe. How was he supposed to stop himself from loving her if she kept being so sweet and caring? She was as beautiful inside as she was outside… and her exterior beauty was incredible. Nick had no doubt in his mind that in a few years Madison could pull off the role of Arwen. With a sigh Nick stripped down to his boxers and went to bed. There'd probably be yet another monster attack tomorrow so he'd better get his sleep.

_Nick was leaning against a balcony seemingly grown out of wood. Judging from the leafy overhang and yet a prominent pillar far out in the forest he was in a smaller version of Rootcore. The sky was a flawless blue while the trees had surrendered to the autumn colors of red and gold. Gryffindor colors, as Chip would insist. Nick inhaled deeply before noticing he was wearing almost Udonna and Daggeron style clothes- a cream-hued long-sleeved shirt, a crimson tunic, brown slacks, and black mid-calf boots. Then again, this was a dream so whatever._

"_Bowen."_

_Responding to both the word and the voice, Nick turned around. Standing at the doorway between the balcony and the rest of the tree was an older Madison. Older in the best possible way, that was. Her jet black hair fell down to her butt now, and she wore a fluid blue gown. Nick found this adult Madison even more beautiful than the teenage Madison… and that was saying something. She held out her left hand to him._

_Seeing the gold ring on her ring finger, and the answering ring on his left ring finger, Nick took her hand and let her lead him inside, through the main chamber and down a short hallway to a closed door. She opened it, shooting him a flirty smile that made his heart skip a couple of beats in the best possible way._

Once they were inside, that's when the dream really began.

As he scrambled some eggs for his breakfast the next morning Nick found himself whistling. Well, it had been a very good dream. If only it could have been reality. Nick mentally slapped himself upside the head. Madison was just sixteen, he reminded himself yet again. Bad idea. For starters, it was illegal!

Even though there were more serious aspects of the dream (read- lusting after a gal 4 years younger than him) Nick was only truly bugged by another aspect. The fact that the dream-Madison had called him 'Bowen'. That was NOT his name. Or at least, not the name his sister had given him. But it was getting a little late so Nick decided to worry about it later, if at all. He needed to eat breakfast and get down into Briarwood in time for work. Yet another day waiting for another monster attack, watching for another mental link from Koragg, and whitewashing any problems at the Rock Porium. Madison was going to be the bright spot in his day, as usual. And no matter how hard Nick tried to change it, he didn't want it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3: Perception

_I have just discovered that it's not the Rock Podium but the Rock Porium. Ugh. I went four years saying 'Rock Podium'. I feel stupid- like Bulk & Skull level stupid. And that's _**stupid**_. Now I need clarification on another issue: did Nick say he was going to go live with his sister who lives elsewhere or did he live with her during MF? Since he tried to leave the city during "Broken Spell" I always thought that his sister lived elsewhere and Nick had to go rent a place somewhere once he became a Ranger. But I could be wrong. HELP!_

3: Perception (post Stranger Within II)

As a thank you to Chip for freeing her from Necrolai's spell Vida was currently enduring a superhero movie marathon at his house. So Madison was on her own. Unhappily she was strolling through the magical forest in hopes of it cheering her up. Then Nick emerged from the shadows, sending her heart up a few thousand feet. She waved at him awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Hey." Nick looked more closely at Madison. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Maddie, it's not fair for me to trust you guys and you guys not to trust me." Nick figured that would get the Blue Mystic to talk. And it did.

"It's just…I think Chip knows my sis better than I do! And we're twins. I ought to know her better than anyone else. I ought to have seen that something was really wrong. But I didn't. Chip did."

"Chip's the one who studied magic for years before the five of us became wizards," Nick reminded her. "He'd recognize the signs of vampirism on anyone."

"Maybe not that she was a vampire," Madison conceded. "But I thought V was just being V. I didn't see that she was in trouble."

"She didn't want you to see that she was in trouble," Nick retorted. "Chip… well, I think he likes her in ways you don't that have opened his eyes to her, or to parts of her, that you can't see."

It took Madison a minute to work through that.

"You think that Chip has a crush on Vida?"

Nick had recently become an expert on the signs of secret crushing, as he was secret crushing himself. On Madison.

"I'm pretty sure," he nodded. He mused, "They'd make an odd, but cute, couple."

Madison mostly didn't hear that as she was trying to squish the part of her insisting on noticing just how cute Nick was in the twilight. Refocusing, she argued, "Vida and Chip have been friends since elementary school."

"So? My sister and her boyfriend were friends from pre-school and onward. Although it took them almost exactly twenty years to figure out they dug each other. Don't worry though. We'll lock them up together in a closet or something before the situation gets that bad."

Hm… being locked up in a closet with Nick had a lot of good points. Switching her thoughts back to her sister, Madison had to acknowledge that mere tolerance and amusement wasn't all that kept Vida close to Chip. There was affection there, more than Madison had noticed.

"Wow, Nick. How did you figure out what Xander and I totally missed?"

His smile shone in the dark.

"I was just a fresh pair of eyes. You and Xander just couldn't see the forest because of all the trees."

A fresh pair of cute eyes, Madison thought to herself as she and Nick kept walking in the darkening forest. Neither was afraid of anything that might be in there. After all, they were the Power Rangers.


	4. Chapter 4: Quest

Thanks to Falloutboy99 & Theresa Nolan. I loved you guys' reviews. Keep it up!

Okay, Falloutboy99: I made Nick 20 because the Great Battle occurred twenty years ago when he was a baby. At least that's the standard as far as I know. No worries- in a planned future fanfic he'll be seventeen. Maybe Nick did live with his sister in the canon U but I'm having him having rented a cabin or something due to the storyline set up in my 'Billy & Kim Mega Fluff Epic' as all three of my fluff fanfic epics occur in the same timeline. See 'The Tardy Present' for my line of reasoning. Or just keep reading this.

I do _not_ own the Power Rangers. Wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own any part of Chase credit cards, but I think Firass (Nick) is in their latest commercial where the main guy keeps getting money from random people. At least the 3rd person (the guy with the headphones where they're in line for tickets of some sort) looks a lot like him.

**4: Quest (Once a Ranger I)**

The first thing Madison noticed when she and Vida arrived at the Rock Porium that afternoon for their shift was the absence of Xander. He wasn't off napping in a beanbag, 'supervising', offloading shipments of CDs, chasing Chip around after yet another toilet plunger incident, or any of Xander's other usual activities.

Vida didn't notice, let allow care. She went straight to the DJ platform to get down and rockin'. Chip was lost in a comic book while LeeLee and Phineas were supposedly taking inventory in the back room. So Madison, pulling on her purple Rock Porium shirt, went over to Nick at the cash register. After he finished ringing up a customer's purchases Madison asked, "Nick?"

"Yeah?" he replied, glancing over at the seventeen-year-old.

"Where's Xander?"

Nick felt a stab of jealousy. The Aussie was a charmer, and furthermore only a year older than her. But until now he had thought they were just friends. What if he was wrong? The jealousy wasn't stopped by the fact that he and Xander were best mates or the fact that he knew Madison to be a considerate and caring person so the odd absence of a friend would stress her out.

"Why?"

Madison nearly shied away at Nick's suddenly brisk tone. Eyes wide, she fretted, "Are you mad at me?"

Nick closed his eyes. Turning to face her he cupped her face. Always fragile, Madison seemed to be especially delicate when it came to him. The slightest hint of a dark mood on his part had her stressed. But Nick kept forgetting just how easily she bruised when it came to him. Thankfully as time went on she was becoming easier and easier to heal.

"Never ever."

"Oh. Good," Madison smiled, perking right back up.

She scuffed a foot against the floor, concerned about a return of Nick's dark mood. He could be so unpredictable at times, liable to flare up with seemingly no warning. However Madison knew that Nick always had a reason for flaring up even if it didn't always make sense. Trying to figure what she might have done to annoy Nick it hit Madison. He was jealous of her concern for Xander! Well. Nick kept trying to act as if he viewed her only as he saw the rest of the Rangers but now Madison knew better for sure. Just a friend wouldn't get so jealous so fast. Now all she had to do was get Nick to admit it… which would be difficult considering how he had received a triple dose of stubbornness- one from Udonna, one from Leanbow, and one from his adoptive sister.

Remembering that he still cupped her face Nick hurriedly dropped his hands to his sides. Forcing down a blush Nick explained, "Last night the Sentinel Knight came to Xander to request his aid in defeating a new, powerful foe since this foe has cut off Operation Overdrive from their morphers. He called me before heading out."

"Why not all of us?" Madison frowned. She had heard that the new Blue loved films as much as she did and she knew Vida was keen on meeting the tenth Pink. Plus, Chip had wanted to race the Yellow since they were both fairly speedy- Chip due to his lightening magic and the new Yellow due to her DNA alternation. And besides, usually the previous team of Rangers aided the new team of Rangers. Okay it hadn't worked for Ninja Storm or for their own team but still. Nick smiled lopsidedly, watching with one eye a customer who looked like she might be wrapping up her shopping.

"There's one Ranger from our team- Xander- and then three Rangers from the three teams before ours. Finally there's a Ranger from the First Ten."

Madison raised her eyebrows. In terms of Power, the First Ten could hold off even Udonna or Leanbow or Daggeron and were the most senior of Earth's Rangers. Nick's own powers had gone unnoticed by good and evil for so long only because he had been raised in the same house as one of the First Ten- Hidiacs, the First _Five_.

"Who?"

"Adam," Nick replied, but had to switch his attention to the approaching customer so he could check her out. While he did so Madison reviewed what she knew of the second bearer of the Black Power Coin. Admittedly he had also had two Green morphers (Zeo & Turbo), but the First Ten were thus named because they were the only ten Rangers who had used the Power Coins to power their morphers. Adam, on the few occasions she had met him, had seemed a quiet but strong personality, with a tendency to support rather than lead although he had superior martial arts skills even among the First Ten. So the first thing Madison asked when she had Nick's undivided attention again was:

"He's a good guy in general as well as a good warrior but is he up to leading a team? Because as the most senior Ranger he'll be charge, I'm guessing."

"You're assuming," Nick teased. When Madison blushed, he tapped the end of her nose with a finger. "Luckily you're right otherwise I'd have to turn you into a donkey."

Madison smiled ruefully. When a customer got too annoying Nick had a habit of turning them into pigs, toads, or donkeys depending on how and how much the customer had annoyed him. Since she or Xander always turned them back Toby didn't complain. Especially since if the customer had annoyed Nick to that point the other customers were just as aggravated and often cheered when the transformation occurred.

Knowing the reason for the smile Nick smiled back. Slipping some ink black hair behind her ear Madison asked, "Who are the other Rangers?"

"I don't know but I can find out," Nick promised, and he closed his eyes to focus better. As the Light he had a direct channel not just to the morphing grid but to the Power itself. Less than two minutes later he opened his eyes.

"We already know the most senior and most junior Rangers: Adam Park and our very own Xander Bly. Tori Hanson- your Blue gal pal- is representing Ninja Storm. Kira Ford is representing Dino Thunder while Bridge Carson is representing Space Patrol Delta."

Madison shook her head, bemused.

"A Black and a Green and two Blues to top it off. What a motley team."

Nick corrected her, "Remember? Doggie and Sky got promoted when Birdie retired so Bridge got promoted too. He's a Red now."

"Wow. Three morphers. Never would have thought that Bridge could go that far. Then again, it is Bridge we're talking about."

"Almost a yellow fellow," Nick joked, making Madison giggle.

"Dustin and Chip _have_ been planning to make him an honorary fellow yellow fellow, especially as he had the good taste to fall for a Yellow."

"Hm." Nick's face grew wistful. "I half-wish that I was helping Xander on his new quest to save the world."

"Half-wish?" Madison inquired.

"Yeah well, if I was there I couldn't be here with- with everyone else here."

"True," Madison had to agree. It had to be too much to wish for to think that Nick had almost finished his sentence by saying 'with you'. Right?

"I wonder why the Sentinel Knight chose those five…"

"Hm. Good point. Any of us would have jumped at the chance to truly be back on the quest to save the world, even if it was just for a little bit."

"I guess he had a line of reasoning," shrugged Madison. Nick half-grinned, "For starters, as far as the First Ten go the first Pink and the only Blue Power Rangers are still on their honeymoon practically."

"And Dr. O. had a fifth morpher only a few years ago," Madison added. "Plus he's married now- to the second Pink Power Ranger. So that rules her out too."

"Jason and Zack are both married with families… ditto for Rocky and Aisha. Trini could have worked, but then…"

"Ethan would have been the Blue and Cam would be the Green while Vida got to be the Pink," Madison figured. "Bridge would have been the Red still."

"Hidiacs, I think that's everyone."

"Let me think… all but Adam himself." Madison glanced at her wristwatch. "I'd better get to work. Enough time talking."

"Right," Nick had to agree, even though he would have been content to spend all day talking to Madison. Wistful he watched her leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

Still don't own Power Rangers. I know it's short, but I don't think this one-shot needed anything more.

AND SWEET MOTHER OF MOLASSES! I WAS JUST LOOKING UP THEIR ACTORS AND APPARENTLY THESE TWO HAVE BEEN DATING IN REAL LIFE!

**5: Why? (post Whispering Voices)**

It was early the day after the whole missing money fiasco. Even Toby wasn't at the Rock Porium yet, but Madison was sitting on a bench nearby. Using her morpher she had contacted Nick and asked him to come. Now she was hoping that he would in fact come, although he had said that he would.

Madison's heart started to race when she heard the now-familiar roar of Nick's motorcycle. Taking deep breaths she watched as he pulled his bike up to the curb and pulled off his helmet. Warily he walked over, unzipping his white biker's jacket to reveal a black T-shirt with red hems.

"Is everything okay?"

"No…" Madison drew out the word nervously.

"What's wrong?"

Madison flushed.

"I just want to say sorry again about, you know, believing LeeLee. You have just been acting so strange lately… and I just didn't know."

Half-expecting him to be angry, Madison was surprised when Nick's expression became rueful.

"How could I expect you guys to trust me when I wasn't trusting you guys? Not really, anyway. But I will work on it."

Nick smiled hopefully at Madison as he sat down next to her, relaxing.

"I'm just glad you're giving a second chance… actually by this time it's probably like my third or fourth."

"I'm glad you're giving us a second chance… or a third or fourth," Madison teased, cautiously wiggling ever-so-slightly closer to Nick. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Nick smiled. "So… should we like do anything until the Rock Porium opens?"

"Why?" Madison pointed out. Nick chuckled, "True."

So the two Mystic Rangers just sat side by side, watching in a comfortable silence as the morning brightened and the city of Briarwood woke up.


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness

Thanks, redasarose for reviewing. Justified fluff is very excellent. Guys: please review more. It's kind of awkward when there are more chapters than reviews.

I don't own the Power Rangers. However, Firass & Melanie have rights to whatever fluff they have. Or at least they should.

**6: Darkness (May 2008; pre-JF)**

It was Beltane night, and everyone was celebrating in the forest. A ten-foot-tall bonfire was crackling in a clearing. Humans and magical beings danced and partied together. On the outskirts of the clearing Madison watched on.

In her sleek teal gown that hugged her form until nearly down to her ankles when layers of bright cyan cloth exploded out she looked like a mermaid. But although beautiful, the dress didn't make dancing easy. But Madison was fine with that. On Beltane night, the night of lovers, there was only one she would want to dance with her and odds were he wouldn't ask.

To be honest, Madison hadn't even seen Nick yet. She had seen his birth parents though. Udonna looked beautiful, her red hair curled and loose and wearing a white gown with puffed sleeves while Madison had to acknowledge Nick had gotten his proud good looks from his father, who was wearing a red vest, a tan long-sleeved shirt, and brown beeches. Clare was nearby too in a lilac dress with her date Max the Blue Wild Force Ranger who wore a blue V-neck sweater and blue jeans.

Of course Vida was with Chip. Her sister wore a spunky short pink dress with pink combat boots and her hair was completely pink again. Chip wore a yellow buttoned long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a yellow super hero cape. Some things never changed.

Xander and his girlfriend Ronny had appeared briefly but had vanished even before Madison could notice what they were wearing. But she was reasonably sure that Xander would be wearing green and Ronny yellow.

Phineas and LeeLee as well as Toby and Nikkei were also present. Both daughter and mother wore black while their respective boyfriends wore brown. Daggeron, in his knight uniform, and Jenji were there too, sitting by the bonfire to roast marshmallows for the first s'mores of the season. The redeemed two Terrors were talking off on the other side of the clearing. Madison was wondering if the pair was just friends when she caught the smell of a different kind of wood smoke mixed in with the oddly sweet tang of gasoline.

Turning her head, she saw that Nick had snuck up to stand next to her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. His red vest over his cream long-sleeved shirt and black breeches had a familiar texture to it. When she remembered, Madison smiled and wrapped an arm around him in a half-hug. The gold trim at the bottom was the clincher.

"Needed your security blanket?" she half-teased, adoring him for his unexpected vulnerability. With a wry smile Nick lured out of the edges of the bonfire's light and into the shadows of the night. Madison felt a fleeting hope that perhaps Nick would kiss her. Usually he still responded to Nick but he would respond to Bowen if someone called him thus. Kind of like 'Madison' and 'Maddie', or 'Vida' and 'V'- just on a slightly larger and odder scale.

"Just a minor enchantment," Nick shrugged awkwardly. "I can turn it back into a blanket whenever I want to."

As they walked through a clearing Madison came to a halt. Nick turned around, hesitantly reaching out to hold her hand.

"What?"

"Could you turn back your blanket now? We could lay on it and watch the stars," Madison asked hopefully, gesturing up at the sky with her free hand. Nick looked up. Yes, the stars were stunning, but he much preferred the star bursts he could sneak gazing at in Madison's intoxicating brown eyes.

Madison could feel Nick's heat flowing through his hand into hers and then up her arm and then into her heart. She had loved Nick for so long, and knew he wasn't immune to her. But how far did his softness for her extend? Madison was almost afraid to find out.

Nick took off his vest, and with a shake and a shower of red sparks it returned to its natural state of red blanket with gold trim. He'd do anything to make Madison happy. Spreading it out on the grass, Nick laid down on it. With a shy smile Madison cuddled up next to him. With a shy smile of his own Nick wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. Her jet black hair curled, and in that dress that left so little to imagination, Nick almost had second thoughts about being alone with the eighteen-year-old. Almost.

As they looked up at the stars and the waxing crescent moon neither noticed the darkness. All they saw was the light, as they snuggled together under the shining stars.


	7. Chapter 7: Game

Don't own Power Rangers- Saban does. Stupid of me to keep adding chapters but I keep hoping that eventually reviews shall outnumber the chapters. And please go & read 'Bustles'. It's a short & sweet one-shot for Leanbow & Udonna since Peta Rutter died over the summer.

**7: Game (Code Busters)**

Nick had banished himself to the back room to unload the latest batch of CDs all morning. Xander was 'surveying' the comic books while Vida DJed and Chip manned the cash register. Feeling like she was entering a dragon's den (If magic existed then did dragons do too? She'd have to ask Udonna) Madison slipped into the unlit back room.

A loud thump occurred just as she did so; it sounded like Nick was being brutal with the CD boxes.

"Nick?" her voice went out into the semi-darkness.

"Maddie," his voice came back. He didn't sound exactly pleased, but he didn't sound unpleased either.

Carefully making her way through the darkness Madison sought Nick out and stood beside him. Not risking contact she merely asked, "What's wrong?"

He exhaled. "Just cranky."

"Why?"

She sensed rather than saw Nick shake his head.

"Those two…"

"Which two?" Madison puzzled. "Vida and Xander, Xander and Chip, Toby and Chip, Clare and Chip, Clare and Xander, Clare and Vida, Koragg and Necrolai, Koragg and Udonna, Morticon and Koragg, Morticon and Necrolai, the Master and Koragg, the Master and Necrolai… lots of options out there."

Nick chuckled sardonically.

"You forgot one- Vida and Chip."

His voice was full of not-quite-fond exasperation.

Madison made a face even though she knew Nick couldn't see it.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?"

"Saving the world isn't a game," Nick sighed. "That's why I tried to turn down being a Power Ranger. I saw what happened…"

He trailed off uneasily and suddenly both realized exactly how dark it was in the back room.

"What happened?" Madison prompted him. Nick shrugged uneasily.

"I'm not as well-read in comic books as Chip, but I do know that once you become a super hero there's no turning back. It has to be the focus of your life, otherwise the world might not get saved."

Madison had a feeling she was only getting part of the story but any part of the story was better than no part of the story. Now she had an idea of why Nick had tried to wheedle his way out of being a Power Ranger. He had been- and might still be- worried that his best wouldn't be good enough. But she still didn't risk reaching out a hand.

So instead she used words.

"We're trying, Nick."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Nick assured her. "Out of the five of us I have a bad feeling that you're the most mature. I know that neither of us views being a Ranger as a game."

Madison flushed from the pleasure his rare -and honest- praise brought her. She was grateful it was too dark for him to see her blush.

"You're not immature yourself."

Nick shot her a grin that Madison couldn't help but return.

"I try. I just hope the other three learn to try harder too."

"Just set a good example," Madison informed him. "You are, after all, the Red Ranger."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nick half-laughed as he resumed shelving boxes of CDs with no trace of his previous aggravation. Scuffing a foot against the floor Madison inquired, "Do you need any help?"

"Not really," Nick began, but then he relented. "But I wouldn't mind some company so you can join me if you want."

Happily Madison joined her crush in work.


	8. Chapter 8: Album

Hi yet again. Nope, I don't own the Power Rangers. Again, a plug for "Bustles" as it only has one review. Come on, people, without Leanbow and Udonna fluff there could be no Maddick fluff!

**8: Album**

Toby had assigned Nick and Madison to go to Reefside and pick up a load of CDs to restock the Rock Porium with. But the ride hadn't exactly gone as Madison had hoped. Nick hadn't said a word for two hours, and they were nearly at Reefside now. He kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, although the radio wasn't on and hadn't been on.

Nick exhaled. "I've been thinking."

Madison's eyes widened. "I've been thinking". Hidiacs, Styxoids, and Morticon. This was either going to be very good or very bad.

"Maybe you and the other Rangers should leave Briarwood. At least until I can take down the Ten Terrors."

Underworld. Yes, this was very bad, but Madison was kind of disappointed that what Nick had been thinking about included the other Rangers.

"Why?" It came out higher than Madison had intended.

"Because," Nick exhaled, keeping his eyes on the road, "it's too dangerous. These Ten Terrors aren't like the other monsters Necrolai and Morticon sent against us- they aren't like Necrolai and Morticon. They're much more powerful. I've done my reading."

Before, it had kind of surprised Madison and the other Rangers how much and how often Nick had read magical texts. Nowadays everyone figured it was just Udonna's half of his DNA making a showing. Madison refocused on Nick when he resumed speaking.

"They're more powerful than Imperious. Probably they're as strong or stronger than Koragg- but they follow a different set of rules, Maddie. Ones that aren't so, well, honorable. I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys."

"You forgot something," Madison half-snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "We don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Nick's cheeks flared crimson against his coffee-colored skin.

"I'm the puttying Light, Madison. Part of that means I can take care of myself!"

"Too bad," Madison retorted. Oops. Her magic had slipped her control; a massive range of steely rainclouds was forming. Either that or a monster was about to attack.

"Look, I know Xander can be talked into leaving pretty fast; all I need to do for Chip and V is convince that the other will be in danger and they'll dart out and watch out for one another; Daggeron might be tougher to convince, as he blames himself for the Terrors' release since him destroying Imperious apparently had something to do with it but I think I-"

"Even Daggeron?" Madison interjected. Nick clenched his hands around the steering wheel. "Even Daggeron. You guys are as close to me as Kimmy is. You especially, Madison."

Maybe being comparing to your crush's older adoptive sister wasn't the best grounds for continued hope for a future romance but whatever. Madison was still touched.

"And that's why we're going to stay, Nick. Because we feel the same way about you."

Nick shot her a shy smile as rain began to fall. He turned on the headlights and the window wiper.

"It said it was going to be a sunny day," Nick frowned. "What the Underworld?"

"I lost my grip on my magic a bit earlier when we were… debating," Madison confessed, flushing. Nick shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Do I need to buy you chocolate or something while we're in Reefside?"

Madison's cheeks turned as red as Nick's Ranger suit.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, it's a known fact that around _that_ time of the month unusual powers can go a little weird on girls," Nick defended himself. "That, and you were getting kind of temperamental. I try to stay out of Kim's way that week. Billy doesn't mind; he finds it adorable for reasons beyond my comprehension."

Madison sighed awkwardly, the color in her cheeks fading slightly. "Well, it's not that."

"Oh good." Hastily Nick changed the subject. "Do you think Toby will mind if we listen to one of the albums on our way back?"

Madison pursed her lips.

"If we claim that we were testing the CD's quality I think we can get away with it."

Nick chuckled.

"Maybe it really is for the best if you guys stay in Briarwood with me."

"We're a team, Nick. You're stuck with us," Madison informed him.

"So… we're stuck together then?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Yes," Madison informed him, the rain pattering off the Rock Porium van. "Together all of us can beat the Ten Terrors and then the Underworld."

"Right," Nick nodded, pushing down an upset voice that Madison hadn't taken his comment as personally as he had intended it to, unaware Madison was fighting equally as hard to resist the urge to take his comment the way he had intended it.


	9. Chapter 9: Guilt

Please, please, read & review "Bustles". Or at least read & review this.

I don't own the Power Rangers; Saban does.

**9: Guilt (post The Hunter)**

Madison was reading in the library, chilling out after the intense day she had had. A Terror had trapped her as well as Vida, Chip, and Xander in some strange dimension but Nick had managed to save them using a new form with Fireheart's help.

Unknown to her, Nick was watching her. He drank in his view of her, still amazed that his teammates- Madison especially- were all safe and sound. He had put them in danger, but he had also saved them from the same danger. Nick supposed that was what it meant to be the Red Ranger. Maybe, once he came clean to his family, he could ask Jason and Tommy on the matter as well as the other more senior Reds. Also he would ask why the other teams wouldn't or couldn't lend a hand in their battle.

Out of the five, Nick had long ago decided Madison looked the best in their Mystic uniform. The combination of blue, white, and black looked perfect on her. She looked so cute, reading. Nick then mentally slapped the back of his head. He thought Madison was cute whatever activity she was doing.

He wished he could talk to someone, anyone, about his growing infatuation with Madison. The term "crush", let alone "love", was forbidden to appear in his mind as he was uneasy acknowledging his feelings towards a sixteen-year-old to himself, let alone to anyone else. Besides, he had an idea how everyone would react.

Vida would kill him. Then get Necrolai to revive him so she (V) could kill him again. And then a pattern would form, ending with Vida threatening him that if he ever hurt her sister she would get **really** angry.

Chip would go hyper and try to match-make the two of them.

Xander would laugh and be approving and try to arrange a double date.

Udonna… would probably list the pros and cons and then give a verdict.

Daggeron would probably understand Nick's concerns over honor but the whole being-the-son-of-Leanbow thing had jumbled their relationship up a bit.

Clare would think it was just too cute. Nick couldn't believe that they were cousins.

Phineas… it'd just go over his head probably.

Toby would just request that it wouldn't interfere with work.

Nick sighed heavily. He knew this group too well. How about his sister and her friends?

Kim would argue true love and maybe a cry a bit that he had "grown up".

Her boyfriend Billy would understand a little too well… even the things that Nick was doing his best to ignore and deny.

Jason would just shrug and say when the time was right he (Nick) would know what to do.

Zack would just want Nick to go after Madison.

Trini would just listen and not deliver any verdict. Yet even with her Nick was uncomfortable confessing his… interest… in a girl four years younger than him.

Tommy would ask Nick if he was sure he loved this girl. And Nick was scared to give an answer to that.

Mm… Rocky… similar to Zack.

Aisha would want to meet Madison and try to figure out Madison's feelings towards him. Gulp.

Adam would be as good as Trini.

Katherine would give him a hug and tell him to follow his heart.

What if my heart doesn't have common sense? Nick questioned both Pinks. An internal debate between himself and what he knew his sister would say followed.

_ It's your heart! It's not supposed to have common sense!_

Then I'll just have to bring my head into it.

_Ha! I did that and I missed out on like ten years of being with Billy_. More gently his sister added, _I don't want you to make the same mistake I did._

Watching Madison, Nick couldn't feel guilty about what had happened earlier or even over his feelings towards her.

She was safe. And she had his heart. Nick had to admit it at last. She had his heart, and why would he feel guilty over that?

But he did.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends

Hi. This one-shot was a LOT of fun to write. Yet… no dates in my entire LIFE and I'm writing this kind of fluff. I have problems… high on the list is that I don't own Power Rangers!

Oh, I'm pretending there are the odd minions & occasional monster in various dimensions. I mean, the Mystics couldn't have gotten rid of all the dark magic in all the dimensions.

**10: Friends (post Sigh of the Tiger)**

Madison had left the house early that morning. Vida was still in a bad mood that there was no Pink Ranger on the Jungle Fury team. She and the other nine Pinks were worried about the beginning of another Pink 'drought'. The Black Rangers (all six of them, including the two demi-Greens and the multi-colored Dr. O.) were amused.

So she teleported in a cloud of blue sparks to Nick's cabin. Gently she knocked on the door. Clad in just dark jeans and a white undershirt he answered.

"Yeah…oh, Maddie," he flushed. "Hang on a sec…"

Barely able to nod, Madison waited as Nick darted off muttering 'shirt' repeatedly under his breath. When he reappeared he was hurriedly buttoning up a red long-sleeved shirt.

"Sorry," he apologized as he opened the door. Madison just smiled sheepishly, awkward over how much delight she had gotten from seeing Nick almost without a shirt. "So, how's V holding up? No tornadoes yet… that's a good sign."

Madison giggled. "Whenever she starts to get too cranky Chip points out how there are only two male Yellows. Next thing I know they're either debating or 'sucking face'."

Nick made a rueful face. "Maybe I should hide out up here for another few weeks."

"Hey! If I have to put up with it, you have to put up with it," Madison laughed as they entered the kitchen. Kim and Billy had given Nick the cabin as a Christmas gift last year for him to live in until he got a true home of his own. Madison had a feeling that wouldn't be for a while.

Nick shot her that bright smile that always melted her knees.

"You could hide out with me."

"Um…" Madison attempted to reply but her brain was in the same state as her knees. In other words, totally and completely melted.

"It'd be fun," Nick encouraged her, hopping up onto the counter. "We'd watch movies, hide under the bed if any Pinks came, have cook-outs every night-"

"Eat cookie dough?" Madison asked hopefully. Nick grinned even wider.

"Sure. Why not?"

Just then Madison's stomach let out a small growl. She blushed. But Nick just raised his eyebrows, commenting, "Hungry?"

"Vida was already in a temper when I woke up so I didn't stick around for breakfast," Madison admitted. Nick gently teased, "So you came here to sponge off me?"

"NO!"

"I'm joking, Maddie," he hurried to appease her. "How about some of that cookie dough you were talking about? Chocolate chip?"

Now both Rangers' stomachs growled. Nick smiled wryly.

"As you might tell, I haven't eaten yet either."

Now Madison caught the last bits of water in Nick's wiry black hair.

"Did I get you of the shower?" It took all of Madison's willpower not to lick her lips at that thought.

"No," Nick shook his head. "I was upstairs thinking about how to spend my day in hiding."

"Mm," Madison had to agree. Both had Pinks for sisters and knew just how temperamental said Pinks could be. Lucky Ryan had a Kat-like Pink in Dana; Madison had a Kim-like Pink in Vida while Nick had Kim herself as a sister.

Updating each other on the events in Briarwood and the forest the two Mystics mixed up a batch of egg-less chocolate chip cookie dough without using magic. Thanks to Imperious they and their teammates had truly learned their lesson two years ago. With a giggle Madison scooped up a bit on her pointer finger and dabbed it onto the end of Nick's nose.

"Hey!" he protested. Going cross-eyed to look at it, he demanded, "Get that off!"

Then Madison must have channeled her inner Vida or something because she then did something very un-Madison-like. She ate the dab of cookie dough right off Nick's nose. The cookie dough tasted slightly Nick-flavored.

For a minute Nick looked as shocked as Madison felt. Then those green-grey eyes of his darkened and Nick scooped up a dab of chocolate chip cookie dough of his own and placed it on the end of Madison's nose.

Her heart pounding, Madison waited for what she knew was coming. And it came. Nick ate the cookie dough right off her nose and took his time about it. Afterwards he gave her a wicked smile and added in a slightly rough voice, "Now what are you going to do about that?"

Madison's eyes, if possible, grew even wider. "Um…"

Using her first two fingers Madison scooped up some more cookie dough and taking Nick's hand placed it on his palm.

_What in the Underworld am I doing?_ exclaimed some still-sane part of her.

_Shut up!_ the rest of Madison yelled at it.

Somewhat shyly she gently ate the cookie dough off Nick's hand.

"Maddie," he exhaled. She looked up at him, wide-eyed.

Getting some cookie dough Nick gave her a pensive look.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe what this," and Nick placed the cookie dough on Madison's neck. It felt oddly cool against her suddenly warm skin. Slowly, carefully he ate it.

Madison curled up next to him, certain that if she didn't lean against him she would fall down shortly because her limbs were acting limp indeed. Nick wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She could feel his heart pounding, she could feel his chest rise and fall like a tide with his breathing.

"Hidiacs… I hurt you, didn't I?"

Madison shook her head, burrowing her face into Nick's shirt. A muffled 'no' managed to escape her lips.

Nick looked down at the top of her head.

"I scared you then?"

Another muffled 'no'.

With a sigh, Nick used a finger to raise up her head so he could look into her milk chocolate eyes.

"What then?"

"I, uh, um, I," Madison stammered.

Whatever Madison would have said was fated to stay within her for now because Xander's strident Aussie-accented voice penetrated all the way into the kitchen from the front porch.

"Some rogue Styxoids are near Dragonfly Dell! Nick, we'd better hurry before Vida blows them all away!"

Jumping apart, the two hurriedly transformed into their Mystic uniforms.

"All right, Xander! We'll meet you there!"

Out on the front porch Xander looked confounded.

"We?" he echoed. Realizing, he slapped his forehead and groaned. "Crikey. Once me and Ronny hook up Mack and Rose we _really_ need to do something about those two."


	11. Chapter 11: Let me tell you a story

Hello. Okay, time for review credit!

Thanks to Theresa Nolan, RedAsARose, a,YellowPrincess, and Mellie Erdmann. Please keep reading & reviewing. There are almost as many reviews as chapters now! (I start getting stressed when there are more chapters than reviews)

No, I don't own the Power Rangers. 

Again, a plug for "Bustles": please read it! It's funny and cute. Admittedly it's not quite somber enough to be a true eulogy for Peta Rutter but it's the closest I'm probably going to get.

**11: "Let me tell you a story" (Post "Pirate in Pink")**

Vida and Chip were enjoying a breakfast of various sugary cereals all mixed together in their respective bowls. According to Clare Operation Overdrive had obtained the first jewel of the Corona Aurora (mostly due to the Pink Ranger). Ergo the celebration.

Mr. and Mrs. Rocca were watching on with amusement as they ate their own breakfasts. Madison dashed down the stairs and grabbed an apple before heading towards the back door.

"Bye! Me and Nick need to go sort out some problems in the forest!"

Mrs. Rocca opened her mouth to speak but her younger daughter (by just seven minutes) was already gone. Dryly Mr. Rocca queried, "Is anyone else disturbed how close my seventeen-year-old daughter is to a twenty-one-year-old?"

"Nick is," Chip replied with a rueful sigh before cramming his mouth full of cereal. The eighteen-year-old almost lived in the Rocca house nowadays. The elder Roccas weren't worried though; both Vida and Chip had grown up a surprisingly large amount over the past year and a half and Chip in particular was taking honor seriously.

But Madison and Nick were a whole another story.

"Oh?" Mr. Rocca queried. Chip shrugged, "He's probably more stressed about than you guys are. You are just worried about an older guy having feelings towards your teenage daughter; Nick's worried about why on Earth he can't stop having those feelings towards Madison. He takes the honor code very seriously, and knows having feelings towards a girl four years younger than you is typically a big no-no."

"Typically?" echoed Mrs. Rocca. Chip grinned lopsidedly.

"Nick… I hate to admit it but I think he loves Madison more than I love Vida."

Vida flushed, a rare thing for her. Chip kissed her electric yellow streaked black hair.

"Besides, if Nick didn't love Madison Vida would have destroyed him by now."

Mr. and Mrs. Rocca exchanged a look. Vida was protective of her twin sister; the only reason they hadn't yet done anything against Nick was due to the fact Vida saw nothing worrisome about the relationship.

"Yeah. If he does hurt her- usually by accident- he beats himself up far worse than I could," Vida commented. Hurriedly she added, "By hurt I mean an accidental verbal barb or just a minor freak out when his real feelings start to come to the surface. Then he pulls the big puppy eyes and Madison forgives him. Of course, when she pulls the big puppy eyes on him Madison wraps Nick around her little finger. That's why they're helping out some of the beings out in the forest today- Madison asked him to help her."

Chip smiled. Sure the Roccas knew about the magical forest, like the rest of Briarwood now, but they didn't know their kids' roles in its revealment. But it was the same with his own parents and Xander's as well.

"Translation: they really do love each other. Right now they're just too scared to admit it and Nick is stressed out over falling for a teenager."

"As he should be," grumbled Mr. Rocca.

Vida and Chip exchanged a bemused yet knowing look, as if they were the parents and Mr. Rocca the moody teenager. Mrs. Rocca hid a smile.

Vida explained, "Look, Nick and Madison… honestly they're like a fairy tale."

"Like we're not?" Chip interjected, sitting up straight but Vida stuffed his mouth full with a muffin from her mother's plate before he could protest further.

"Anyway, those two from what we've managed to wheedle out of them fell for each at first sight and have just kept falling."

"Our plan is if they're not together in 2010 we'll lock them up in the Rock Porium's closet until they are!" Chip cheered, having finished the muffin. Vida gave him a look.

"Shush, that's a secret. Not even Xander knows so he can't rename it 'Plan Xander' instead of 'Plan Vip'. Vip. Why did you name it that again?"

"Vida plus Chip equals Vip! Just like Madison plus Nick equals Maddick. Or Kira plus Trent equals Krent."

Vida gave her boyfriend a very long look, then turned to face her parents.

"If you're okay with me dating Chip you HAVE to be okay with Madison dating Nick."

Mr. and Mrs. Rocca burst out laughing. With an easy-going shrug Chip resumed eating his cereal.

"Good point," Mrs. Rocca conceded when she and her husband finally stopped laughing. "Besides, if you two believe Nick has no bad intentions towards Maddie we'll believe you."

"Oddly it's because he loves her so much that he isn't dating her or telling her how he feels," Vida shook her head. Chip responded, "I know the feeling."

Vida kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope they'll end up as happy together as we are someday."

"Is that even possible?" Chip questioned earnestly. Vida just slugged him in the arm, making him grin.


	12. Chapter 12: Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I am currently unable to claim the Power Rangers as my own. Only Haim Saban can do that, and I'm not him.

Last time, Xander just cashed in on some bonus points that he earned this time. Blame me for fiddling with the timeline of this.

**12: Green-Eyed Monster (post Fire Heart)**

Nick, from where he was shelving CDs, scowled deeply at the pair. _He_ had been coming in once a week for nearly a month now. And Nick didn't like it at all. Actually, Nick didn't like _him_ at all for reasons Nick preferred not to think about.

"Mate."

Nick jumped when he heard Xander's voice next to his ear. He had been so intent mentally burning _him_ that he hadn't noticed the Green Ranger come up behind him. The Aussie was grinning ear to ear almost literally.

"Jealous much?"

Nick just shot the younger boy a dark look. "No."

"Ha!" Xander poked him in the arm. "Congratulations! You're the new Green Ranger!"

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning you're practically glowing green, you're so jealous?" Xander beamed, pinching Nick's cheek. "It's actually kind of cute!"

Nick pushed away Xander, refocusing on his work.

"Go away. And I am not glowing."

Trying to be subtle, Nick glanced down at himself just to make sure. That was one of the problems of being a Mystic. Sometimes magic could get a little out of control. Laughing Xander stayed where he was.

"She hasn't been encouraging him, you know. He's just persistent. Actually, I don't think she would have ever given him a second look except for that little spat you two had. Which was all your fault, by the way, but I think you remember that well enough."

Nick sent Xander a dark look again. The idea that it was his own fault that _he_ kept flirting with Madison was not a happy one. Xander held up his hands.

"I'm just saying!"

"You're always 'just' saying something, Xander," Nick sighed.

Xander looked steadily at his leader, all traces of his former grin gone.

"Not this time, mate. You're really, truly jealous. And I think Madison would have an easier time telling him off if you showed that you were jealous."

When Nick opened his mouth Xander raised his eyebrows at him. Nick shut his mouth. When it didn't involve himself Xander actually had a good head on his shoulders.

"I know, I know. The whole four years' difference mess. Mate, we're all growing up so fast right now that in two years' time the psychological and emotional age gap between you two will be eighteen months, tops. Look, just go and do your territorial thing- you have no problems doing that when it's a monster threatening us."

"As much as I dislike _him_, _he_ is not a monster," Nick retorted. Xander's mouth twitched.

"No? Then why are you glaring at him the same way you do Koragg!"

Nick studied the pair more closely. While _he_ was enjoying himself, Madison seemed a little wary and more than a little discontented. He narrowed his eyes.

"Jerk."

Xander patted him on the back.

"Whew. For a second I was worried you were going to call him something much stronger."

"Look, even if Madison isn't entirely comfortable with _him_ it's not my place to deal with it."

"Madison would be very happy if you two agreed to make it your place," Xander gently needled him. Nick just glowered at his friend before stalking off to find something to do in the back room, muttering the name of Madison's unwanted swain like a curse word.

"Ben."


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful

I do not own the Power Rangers. And if Uno is copyrighted, it's not mine either. 

And there's a fourth Fluff Epic out now! Yay! And next will be how Nick and Madison got together. Yay again!

**13: Beautiful (pre The Underwater World)**

The Power Rangers Mystic Force team was hosting the celebration of the tardy arrival of 2007's Power Ranger team in Rootcore. Vida was doing her DJ thing, while Xander was in charge of the buffet table. The other Mystics (and their friends & former foes) were mingling and serving as hosts.

Zack, Adam, Carlos, Danny, and Tommy were singing "We Are the Champions" off-key, clashing horribly with Vida's DJing but no one minded. As a sixth Black Ranger had finally shown up (and just the third 'pure' Black Ranger) they were permitted to sing as loudly as they wanted.

And Vida's music choices were more pop than rock tonight since it was looking like the Pink drought had finally ended. The other Pink Rangers were just as upbeat. The Reds, Blues, and Yellows were just happy as usual.

The 'younger' Reds were hanging out in a corner. Although Shane and Hunter had seniority over him, Conner was clearly in charge of their little group which in addition to the two Reds of Ninja Storm included Jack and Nick. The latter was watching his birth parents dance to the music. He sighed contentedly.

"I'm glad they're happy again. They deserve it."

"You deserve happiness too," noted Conner, sipping his goblet of root beer. "You really should tell Madison how you feel about her."

"Right now she's about the same age you were when you first received your morpher and I'm currently a year older than Cole when he first got his morpher!" Nick retorted, his good mood fast fading. Shane sighed wistfully.

"At least the girl you love still lives."

That shut up Nick. The deceased alien Skyla rarely came up in conversations but that made her impact on Shane all the more clearer to all. Hunter gave his friend a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Jack swirled his goblet of lemonade, looking anxious.

"Can we stop talking about our love lives now?"

"Why?" demanded Conner. With a teasing grin he asked, "Trouble in the future?"

Jack blushed, although it was barely visible on his chocolate-colored skin. "No. I'm just working up my courage and your moping isn't helping."

The other four Reds sputtered in shock. Jack looked somewhere between pride and embarrassment. At last Conner tried, "Congratulations?"

Jack gulped down his soda. "I haven't asked her yet."

"No girl can resist the wiles of a Red Ranger," Conner assured him. "Especially a Red Ranger in love with said girl."

"I hope that's true," Jack muttered under his breath, continuing to nervously gulp down his soda. Nick gave him a sympathetic smile, although his sympathy was tempered by the fact that Aly had been his girlfriend for about two years now while he still wondered if Madison felt anything beyond friendship towards him.

He looked over where a good number of the Blues had gathered together to play Uno. Madison was laughing, dressed simply in a blue T-shirt and jeans. But she looked beautiful to Nick. She always did.

"Why are we Reds so prone to lovesickness anyway?" Hunter suddenly demanded. "Sure, Rocky was a flirt but he didn't realize that he loved Aisha until after Space! And Jason didn't have any romance at all when he was a Red. Sure, Golds have loyal love lives due to him but that really shouldn't affect us! After all, Greens and Whites are totally different even though Dr. O. started off both of those colors."

"Continuation of the Red/Pink mess?" Conner suggested. Jack shuddered, aware of his close call. Not that he didn't like Syd- he did- but as a girlfriend? Nick felt compelled to point out, "If there hadn't been potential Sky wanting to be Red probably Aly would have been the Pink Ranger."

"She'd look cute in spandex!" Jack perked back up. Shane laughed, "Don't let any of the geniuses hear you call our suits that!"

"So true," Conner sighed, thinking back on all the times Hayley had gotten revenge on him for doing the same thing. Nick chuckled.

"I wonder if Chip still has the same worst nightmare."

All the other Reds looked at him askance.

"Don't ask," Nick responded, still smiling at the memory. Leanbow had later explained Udonna had been stuck in that forest overnight… which explained her 'freak-out' on sending them there.

"Anyway, I propose a motion!" Conner declared, raising up his goblet as if to propose a toast. "I propose that Nick should go over to Madison and give her a kiss!"

"Hear, hear!" laughed Shane, Hunter, and Jack as they too rose up their goblets.

"WHAT?"

"We all have seniority over you- now go," Hunter informed the junior Red smugly. With a mutter Nick got to his feet.

Madison wasn't so absorbed in her game of Uno with fellow Blues Sky, Ethan, Blake, Tori, Max, and Lucas as not to notice Nick's approach.

He looked so cute in his red T-shirt and black jeans. His cheeks darker than usual he asked awkwardly, "So… how are you?"

"Good. I won a hand of Uno a while back. Lucas is the King of Uno though."

The Blue Time Force Ranger allowed himself a half-smile. Max clobbered his friend on the back out of pride.

"Go Lucas!"

Sky rolled his eyes at the more senior Rangers' antics. With a grin, Nick found it remarkably easy to lean down and give Madison a kiss on the cheek. She tasted as wonderful as she was beautiful.

"You guys have fun playing cards," he told them as he turned to go. As he left he heard Blake say, "There's hope for you two yet, Maddie. Hey… how about we use candy corn as poker chips 'cause I'm getting hungry."


	14. Chapter 14: Dare

Ta-da! At last, REAL Maddick fluff. Yet I don't own Power Rangers, rendering my happiness incomplete. Oh well, at least Saban is producing a new season next year!

Seven-thirtieths of the way there already? Wicked.

Even after the defeat of the Underworld, monsters still lurked in the shadows of various dimensions. So, like SPD, the Mystics got to keep their morphers and powers in order to keep protecting Earth and its neighboring dimensions.

One such monster had gotten into the serene forested Dawn dimension, where the five core Mystics were running it down. Xander complained to the others, "Ronny and I were on a date!"

"You and Ronny are always on a date!" yelled Vida. Xander refuted, "Not true. Sometimes I'm at work, sometimes I'm practicing magic, and on occasion I hang out with just you guys."

"Like now!" quipped Chip. The other four Mystic Rangers groaned, but refocused when the monster appeared in their sight.

As one they morphed.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightening! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the bulky mud brown monster sneered. Stepping forward Xander asked blithely as an aspect of his Plan Xander, "Well, then we don't have to fight. All you have to do is stop attacking people and-"

The monster roared and charged at them. Xander got out his Magi Staff in Axe mode, complaining, "I'm going to have helmet hair when I get back to Ronny!"

"Xander!" Nick protested, getting out his sword. Chip was already launching arrows at their foe while the twins were running towards it. The battle quickly began in earnest.

Perhaps understandably not wanting to be destroyed even after wrecking a dozen villages in about five dimensions the monster fought hard. The Rangers kept pushing the monster back. Soon they came into view of a cliff. With a snarl the monster kept fighting, both it and the Rangers beginning to tire.

With a swipe the monster forced Madison over the side of the cliff.

"Aaahh!" yelled the Blue Mystic Ranger as she fell, taken by surprise.

"MADISON!" Nick yelled. He turned towards the monster, who was unaware of just how big of a mistake it had just made.

With a war cry Nick channeled the full power of the Light to destroy the monster in a single stroke before leaping over the cliff after Madison. The remaining three Rangers demorphed and stared down at the cliff. Chip scratched his red hair.

"I'd say he's lost it but I'd do the same for you, V."

Xander started to edge away. "Well, I'm sure Nick has the situation under the control I'm going to be getting back to my date with Ronny now…"

"Go," sighed his teammates. And Xander vanished in a flurry of green sparks. Vida shook her head.

"I think Xander was less annoying when he was an incorrigible flirt."

Chip looked at his girlfriend, surprised. "Since when have you used such big words?"

Vida shrugged modestly. "Since I needed to use a dictionary to understand like a third of Rose's e-mails to me."

"Wicked."

Vida gazed down the cliff. She spotted Fireheart swoop down, so she figured Nick had called in the dragon to go into Red Dragon Fire Ranger mode.

"Want to go get ice cream?"

"Shouldn't we go help Maddie? She _is_ our teammates, as well as your twin."

"And that's why I'm letting just Nick rescue her," Vida explained to her boyfriend. "Maybe those two will finally get together."

"Oh. Then we won't have to lock them up in a closet!" Chip cheered. Then his smile fell away. "Hang on, that's a bad thing."

"Don't worry, some poor duo will have not have faced the music in 2010 for us to deal with them," Vida assured Chip. "Now, come on. I'm hungry after that battle."

"Fine by me!"

And the two Rangers vanished in flurries of sparks that matched their Ranger colors.

**14: Dare (pre Ghost of a Chance I)**

Now in Red Dragon Fire Ranger mode, Nick could now control his fall and swooped down to Madison and grabbed her into his arms.

"Nick?"

"Who else?" Nick grinned giddily, now that Madison was safe in his arms. She was okay.

By now they were closer to the bottom of the cliff than the top and they had the downward momentum so Nick just controlled their drop to the cliff floor.

Landing on a grassy patch, both Rangers demorphed into their Ranger uniforms. With a happy growl Fireheart flew back to Rootcore. Nick ran a hand over Madison's silky black hair, concern evident in his grey-green eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you, yes I am," Madison smiled, leaning her head into Nick's palm. For a long moment they were content just to look at each other. Then that wasn't enough anymore, or perhaps they suddenly realized that it had never been enough.

If Madison had retained the ability to think she might have decided that kissing Nick was a type of magic, a type stronger than Nick's own powers as the Light. If Nick could still process thought he might have stopped himself from kissing her.

Fire and water merged, and for once loved instead of hated. And when fire and water are involved, matters got intense fairly quickly. Nick drew Madison into her arms, feeling her against him. He exhaled, and removed his mouth from hers, feeling happier than he had ever been before. He rested his forehead on hers, silent.

Madison reached up a hand, cupping half of his face.

"Don't regret it."

"I can't," Nick replied huskily. Madison slightly lifted her head. Her eyes meeting his she challenged him, "Prove it."

So Nick kissed her again, consciously giving her his heart for the first time. As Madison returned the kiss, he realized she was doing the same. So as they pulled apart to catch their breath Nick felt brave enough to say:

"I love you."

With a joyous shriek Madison threw her arms around him and started to sob.

"What did I say?" Nick panicked. With a watery laugh, Madison rested her head against his chest to listen to his throbbing heart.

"Girls cry when they're happy, remember? Especially when the guy they love tells them he loves her."

"I'm pretty sure Kimberly didn't cry the first time Billy said he loved her," Nick refuted before realizing the implications of Madison's statement.

"You love me?"

Shyly Madison nodded.

Elated Nick kissed her for the third time. This time they took it slower, sweeter.

After the kiss Nick pulled Madison down onto the grass next to him. Unable to let go of her completely he held her hand.

"When?"

"It's going to sound corny," Madison blushed. Nick rested his head on her shoulder, feeling absolutely content.

"Same as me, huh? That day, when Udonna illusioned herself into an old man… that's when it happened."

"We're wizards. We should have expected a fairy tale," Madison giggled, resting her cheek on the top of Nick's head.

"I love you," they chorused. Then came a short laugh from both. But for a long time afterwards they were happily silent, soaking in the joy of newly revealed love.


	15. Chapter 15: Power

If I owned the Power Rangers there wouldn't have been a year long gap, now would there?

Now a lot of thank yous to all you lovely reviewers: RedAsARose, Mellie Erdmann, YellowPrincess, and Theresa Nolan. I really appreciate your support.

**15: Power (post "Mystic Fate II")**

It was the evening of the day of the Mystic Rangers' final victory over the Master. Out in the forest and in Briarwood a wide range of parties were still occurring. But the Rangers themselves had retreated into the background.

First Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron had told the junior Mystics the bad news. The Underworld was the biggest threat to the dimensions, but not the only one. Chip had quickly deduced that meant they were going to keep their powers and morphers, so he was more than okay with that. The other four were also more than okay with keeping their powers. Of course this meant more training as well but by now the Rangers couldn't imagine their lives without magical training. They might no longer be the Power Rangers of the year but they would always be Mystics, ready to protect any dimension from whatever evil came.

Now Madison and Nick were hanging out in the very back of Xander's green van. Xander was driving, Chip had called shotgun, and Vida and Daggeron were sitting right behind them. Udonna and Leanbow had opted to stay at Rootcore instead of joining the other Rangers on their 'Ranger-age' to get smoothies in the legendary city of Angel Grove. Nick had been the one to suggest the smoothies, for reasons more valid than most of his teammates knew.

Madison smiled over at her Red Ranger.

"Glad that we don't have to stress over the fate of the world anymore?"

"Yeah, I think I've lost ten pounds already with the weight off my shoulders," Nick joked, leaning back. The smile faded from his smile. "But it was close."

Madison had a feeling he wasn't just talking about Daggeron and Leanbow's temporary deaths. She reached over and squeezed his hand gently.

"It wasn't your fault."

"First I went dark and nearly destroyed everything… then I almost lost hope. Thank you, Madison, for always being there for me."

He squeezed her hand back. Madison was glad the darkening sky hid her blush.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not." Nick had never been more keenly aware of how his heart belonged to Madison, and in a strange way might have always belonged to her even before they met. "If any of the others had tried it wouldn't have worked. But you got me up and moving."

Because she was right, and also because her voice and presence reminded him he still had more to lose. If Nick had lost Madison, it truly would have been the end as far as he was concerned.

Madison kept her hand intertwined with his as Xander turned on the CD that Chip had given him to start some intense pop song about… bubblegum?

"Xander!" the Red and Blue Mystics yelled. Chip put a hand protectively over the radio buttons.

"I love this song! It's by Dennis!" And Chip proceeded to sing loudly and thankfully on-key.

Daggeron looked somewhere between amused and embarrassed, but Vida and Xander started to sing along with the Yellow Mystic. Nick and Madison could only laugh.

Leaning over, Nick whispered into her ear, "I'm still surprised that the Power picked us to save the dimensions."

Her heart pounding from being so close to Nick Madison whispered back, "Since we managed to save the dimensions I guess the Power knew what it was doing."

"Good point," Nick had to agree, his grey-green eyes dancing with delight.

They grinned for the rest of the ride. And yes, they and Daggeron ended up singing to the songs of the CD too.


	16. Chapter 16: Competition

Heh-hah-ha. FLUFF! Okay, semi-fluff. Barely.

Yes, it's true… the Power Rangers do not belong to me. Big sigh. 

But from what I've recently read on a linearranger site, I might have to plot some serious Wesley/Megan fluff. Unless they pull another RJ/Fran/Dom twist… actually I worked my way around that one (see "The RJ & Fran Somewhat Fluffy Epic"… oh, wait… I haven't gotten to that part- well, I know how to work around such things in any case). 

Ahem. See why I like Bridge & Fran so much?

**16: Competition (post "Dark Wish III")**

Madison used the teleportation spell to go from her house to Nick's cabin early the morning following the Rock Porium's one year anniversary. Her night had been full of nightmares thanks to Imperious's dark wish. Vida had gotten permission to spend the night at Chip's, so the two of them had supported one another through the night no doubt. Actually both had asked Madison to come too but she didn't want to be a third wheel. After Nick's comments following Vida's brief bout of vampirism she had really noticed how their relationship was changing from friendship to something more.

Xander, being Xander, would deny any nightmares. The Aussie had his own way of working things out- a kind of Plan Xander if you would. The thought made Madison smile. But in the next moment the smile was gone, because there was a bright pink motorcycle right next to Nick's black one.

She had always assumed Nick was single- but what if he wasn't?

Madison didn't know how long she stood there, her eyes wide and staring at the pink motorcycle. She jumped up three feet in the air when the front door opened to reveal Nick in a red T-shirt and black jeans. He looked… happy. With a sigh Madison had to admit any girl who could make Nick that happy deserved to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, Maddie. We were just talking about you. Wanna come in?" he asked, his face creased into a mellow smile.

"Um… okay," Madison agreed, her heart sinking. But it shot up past the stars by Nick's call into the kitchen as they went through the front hall.

"Sis, Madison's here. Be nice."

Sis. Nick's older adoptive sister. That's who was visiting; not a girlfriend after all. Madison felt absurdly relieved. She had seen her briefly following the Gatekeeper adventure; her impression had been that of an almost familiar-looking petite brunette who could be very protective of those she cared about.

Nick led the way into the kitchen where his sister Kimberly was sitting on a counter, a half-eaten pear in her hand. She waved at the teenage girl.

"Hi. I don't think we've ever officially met, have we? You're Madison and I'm Kimberly. Nick has told me a lot about you."

"Oh?" Madison blushed. Nick added, his own cheeks darkening, "I've also told her about V, Chip, and Xander."

Madison asked him a question with her eyes; in reply he just gave her a half-smile which didn't exactly reassure her. Udonna had been clear; no one could know their identities as Power Rangers. As Chip had put it, "There's a reason they're called secret identities".

A vague memory of some tabloid covers rose to the front of Madison's mind and she blinked.

"You're Kimberly Hart?"

She smiled ruefully. "Before you ask, yes, Billy and I were that oblivious that we didn't start actually dating until 2003."

"About time," Nick noted.

She looked back and forth. She knew that Nick was adopted. Did that account for the difference in last names?

As if he had read her mind Nick shook his head slightly. "My original adoptive parents divorced. When Mom remarried I took her new husband's last name because I was ten at the time and thought that 'Hart' was a girly last name compared to 'Russell'."

Kimberly looked sad. "My birth dad died in nine-eleven."

"Oh," was all Madison could think to say. Kimberly shrugged with one shoulder, clearly uncomfortable.

"We hadn't been close in years…"

"Mm," Nick agreed uneasily, going over to the fridge. "Maddie? Would you like anything?"  
"Just a can of cola, please."

"Right."

Kim reaches for her pink handbag on the counter next to her. As he closed the fridge with his foot as both hands held one cola can each Nick warned his sister, "No embarrassing photos or stories, Kim."

"Aw," Kim mock-protested. With a bright smile she assured her brother, "It's just a photo of me and my friends from freshman year."

Nick nodded in total understanding. "Maddie would like that. Here."

He tossed her the can of cola.

"Thanks," Madison told him as she opened it. Taking a sip from his own cola can Nick watched his sister get out the photo. Interesting how he hadn't had to do anything for her to make the move of showing her the picture. Hidiacs. Could Kimberly know that he had a crush on Madison? Even if she was his teammate, Nick doubted his sister would make this kind of overture without extra reason.

As she sipped her cola, Madison wondered what was so important about a high school photo. Kimberly passed it to her.

"I'm the brunette; my friend Trini is the only other girl; Billy is the geeky cute blonde guy; Zack is the one with the wide smile; Jason is the serious guy; and Tommy is the one with the curly hair."

Madison looked over the picture. It showed six young teens; one was clearly a younger Kimberly. Oddly both the Kim in the picture and the Kim in front of her were both wearing pink. Trini was wearing yellow; Billy was wearing blue; Zack was wearing black; Jason was wearing red while Tommy wore green. Raising his cola in a mock toast, Nick asked Madison, "Don't ever tell Chip my hometown is Angel Grove; I'd never hear the end of it."

Madison immediately flipped over the photo to see the back. It was dated fall 1993. She hadn't spent most of the past ten years in Chip's company for nothing.

She met Kimberly's steady brown eyes.

Nick was measuring himself against his older adoptive sister, the very first Pink Power Ranger. She was his competition in measuring his exploits as a Ranger. That's how he knew how intense and consuming being a Power Ranger could be. He had grown up in the same house as one of the first six (well, five) Power Rangers. She nodded her head once in understanding.

Kimberly's face broke out into a bright smile. Suddenly Madison sensed that Kimberly wouldn't bother competing against Madison if she went after Nick's heart. That's why she had 'told' her the truth of her Ranger past. To tell her that she was okay if she dated her baby brother. Madison's cheeks turned bright red, making Kimberly's smile shift to a knowing yet sympathetic smile.

Yeah… Kim knows what it's like to be in a seemingly one-sided relationship with a part-Wolf. So she feels for Madison.


	17. Chapter 17: Home

I'll let you guys know if I ever manage to get my hands on the Power Rangers, okay?

**17: Home (pre "Snow Prince")**

Nick was closing up the Rock Porium for the day. Toby was off at a shrink appointment; Chip had left to attend an archery tournament; Xander had yet another hot date; Vida was at Rootcore reading up on some advanced transformation spells; and Madison had needed to go do the Rocca family grocery shopping. Sot the Red Mystic had some alone down time in the Rock Porium. The record store was silent; that in itself was unusual.

Nick took in a deep breath, flicking off the lights with a push of a button.

Even though he seemed to be alone, he wasn't- not really. His teammates were still around him, and the memories they had made here echoed from the corners. Vida's aura permeated the DJing area, while the comic book area had Chip stamped all over it. The racks of CDs and the laidback beanbag outright reeked of Xander.

And Madison. Nick smiled wistfully. Her care and gentleness filled the Rock Porium as far as he was concerned. Truth be told, she was the one who had really made Briarwood his home more than anyone else- more than the other Mystic Rangers, more than Toby, more than Clare, more than Udonna, more than Phineas.

Because like the saying said, home is where the heart is. And Madison had his heart, whether he liked it or not. And despite his best efforts to the contrary, he did like it.

Once the store was closed up Nick left, a hopeful bounce in his step. Maybe he could still catch Madison at the grocery store. Sure he could just wave his want to conjure up some food (that was NOT a misuse of magic- Nick had seen Udonna do the same thing for Rootcore's pantry dozens of times) but he had a decent-sized nest egg saved up by now and well, he wanted an excuse to spend some extra time with Madison.

Madison was pushing the cart along, her list half-done when another cart bumped gently into hers as she exited an aisle. Looking up, Madison's apology died on her lips when she saw that Nick was the one using the other cart.

"Hey. My own supplies are running a little low so I figured I could do some shopping," Nick explained his presence, vaguely annoyed with himself for both mooning after a sixteen-year-old and not telling her the real reason he was here at the same time.

Madison raised her eyebrows at him, a smile in the corners of her mouth. It was times like this that she remembered why she was holding out for Nick to reveal his feelings towards her; because these sorts of actions informed her that it'd be worth the wait.

"Want to shop together?"

Nick managed not to blush- barely- as he replied, "Sure."

So the pair of them shopped for food for their homes.


	18. Chapter 18: Another Step

I do NOT own Power Rangers. Big sigh.

**18: Another Step (pre Ghost of a Chance I)**

Made _something_ (he didn't know what) by the kisses they had shared Nick had asked Madison out on a date. A date! And Kimberly hadn't been any help when he had called her; she had started to cry happy tears, he could tell. Hopefully Billy would perk her up.

It'd just be a dinner. He could handle that. Wait. What if he wanted to kiss her? Then Nick shook his head. They'd already kissed a couple of times today… surely she wouldn't mind one more.

His heart pounding Nick started to scourge through his closet for something vaguely formal. Hidaics, Styxoids, and Morticon. Twenty-two was a little old to be going on a first date ever, especially considering how the girl involved was eighteen. Tonight would be the night though when Nick would learn once and for all if love really did conquer all or not.

At the Rocca house Madison was holed up in her room getting ready for her big night while Vida, Chip, Xander, and Ronny were hanging out in the living room downstairs.

"It's five minutes until six," noted Xander, glancing at his olive green wristwatch by looking past his girlfriend's face since the watch was on the hand slung over her shoulders. Ronny nudged him gently in the ribs.

"I'm sure Nick will come. He's a goner when it comes to Madison."

"Wicked!" agreed Chip. "I'm glad they finally got together."

"It's still shaky though," Vida fretted. "You know what these Wolves can be like!"

The other three shifted uneasily. Merrick. Enough said, or in this case, enough thought.

Mr. Rocca and Mrs. Rocca were out on the front porch, having realized something rather shocking. They had heard oh-so-much about Nick but they had never actually met the guy not even once in the past two years. Beyond Madison's verdict that he was the cutest guy ever and the others' consensus he wasn't bad-looking they didn't even know what he looked like.

"He'll be the one pulling up to our house," reasoned Mrs. Rocca. Mr. Rocca was still miffed over the whole deal of Madison having a boyfriend. Actually the fact that neither of his girls had opted for college still grated on him although he had to admit Vida was doing well as a DJ and Madison was putting together a few indie films while helping integrate the magical and human worlds. Chip was now a Mystic Knight… whatever that meant. Xander was the manager of the Rock Porium and had somehow managed to switch from serial flirt to steady boyfriend with last year's Yellow Ranger Ronny Robinson.

A Red Jeep pulled up to the front of the house and a young man got out. He had crinkly black hair and green-grey eyes and wore black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt buttoned up, and a red tie. Out of the back he got out a bouquet of water lilies. Warily he approached the house.

"Hello? Um, I guess you must be Maddie's parents."

Mr. Rocca mentally sighed. This guy was acting the same way he did while on his first date with his Amy. Perhaps this whole mess might have a happy ending after all. He gave his wife's hand a squeeze. She smiled at him, then turned towards Nick.

"So you're Nick."

"Well, kind of. I mean, I was adopted as a baby so I have two names but I still usually go by Nick," he explained. Hastily he changed the subject, saying, "Is Maddie inside?"

"Why were you adopted?" Mrs. Rocca asked. Nick shrugged uncomfortably but stepped onto the first step of the porch steps. "Well, I was a baby when the Great Battle occurred. In all the chaos…"

"You're a being from the magical world? You look human though!" Mr. Rocca exclaimed, more out of surprise than anything else.

Nick checked his free hand. "I don't know… I mean, both my parents usually look human enough but I've been too wary to ask."

"Usually?" Mrs. Rocca's lips quirked. Nick flashed them a grin that gave them some insight on why their younger daughter had fallen so hard for him.

"Well, it could be that they're my parents."

Mrs. Rocca got to her feet. "Would you like to come in?"

"Um, okay."

So the Roccas led Nick inside, Mr. Rocca asking, "So what's your other name?"

"Bowen."

"That sounds… mystic-y," Mrs. Rocca commented. Nick just went, "Uh…"

Spotting his three other teammates and Ronny sitting in the living room he raised his eyebrows at them.

"Hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"Making sure neither of you mess up," Chip replied earnestly. "We've put too much into getting you two together for the two of you to mess it up now."

Vida and Xander glowered at the Yellow Mystic while Ronny muffled a laugh.

Catching some movement at the top of the stairs, Nick turned to see Madison dressed in a simple blue chiton that fell down to her ankles, her jet black hair loose and flowing down to her hips. She smiled shyly at him.

"Is this all right?"

Nick could only nod, overwhelmed by her. Her heart pounding Madison walked down the stairs, her eyes never leaving Nick's. For a long minute they just stood across from one other, unsure of what to say. Remembering the flowers Nick held them out.

"Here. These are for you."

"Oh!" Madison gasped in delight, taking them. "Water lilies! Thank you, Nick."

"Well, my sis loves flowers so I figured that… I mean, I thought it was worth a shot… I hoped you would like them…" Nick stumbled over his words, finally opting just to give her a radiant smile. She smiled back.

"Come on. We should go."

"Be back by ten," Vida instructed the pair. Nick gave her an amused look.

"Who's team leader?"

"You," Madison replied simply, taking Nick's hand in hers. Nick tightened his fingers around hers.

"How about this, V? I won't let anything bad happen to her, and I doubt we'll be back any later than ten anyway."

"Good."

Mr. Rocca looked at Madison and Nick, then at the four in the living room. Nick was wearing red, Madison was wearing blue, Vida was wearing pink, Chip was wearing yellow, and Xander was wearing green- the same five core colors as the Mystic Force Rangers. And didn't the Green Mystic Ranger go aid Operation Overdrive… Ronny's team? Mr. Rocca closed his eyes momentarily. Nonsense. He was just stressed from his baby girl getting a boyfriend. He smiled ruefully at the pair.

"Have fun… just not too much fun."

"Right," Nick nodded seriously, keeping his hand in Madison's. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Rocca."

"What are we? Chopped liver on French toast?" Vida muttered to her companions, making Chip laugh and kiss her on her cheek.

Self-consciously blissful Nick and Madison exited the house. The moment the front door shut the quartet leapt up and cheered riotously.

"AT LAST!" cackled Chip. Xander was whooping, Vida was jumping up and down, and Ronny was lifting her arms up like she had won yet another race.

As he held the door open for Madison to get in, Nick shyly reached over and stroked her cheek. Softly he told her, "Now that I have you, I don't think I can ever let you go."

"I don't want you to let me go," Madison assured him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I love you Nick, with all my heart."

Nick met her eyes.

"I love you just as much."

He leaned in for a gentle kiss, which Madison responded to joyously.

At last he pulled back.

"Let's go to dinner. Besides, I can sense our teammates watching us from behind the curtains."

Madison smiled wryly at her new boyfriend.

"Can we give them lots of other opportunities to spy on us kissing then?"

"As many as you want," Nick promised. Madison pressed, "As many opportunities as there are stars in the sky?"

"More," Nick assured her.


	19. Chapter 19: Song

More un-owned by me pre-fluff of the Maddick! It's short, yes, but_ I_ think it's cute.

**19: Song (pre "Hard Heads")**

Madison bobbed her head to the beat. Usually Vida was the resident DJ of the Rock Porium but since she wasn't here yet Nick had decided to give DJing a try. And he was good, maybe almost as good as her sister. Like she'd ever tell Vida that though!

His eyes almost but not quite closed, Nick seemed to be centered for once. With all the pressure on him- especially once he had been revealed as the Light on top of being the Red Mystic- Madison knew he needed to relax. Unfortunately Nick himself seemed oblivious to this fact. But now he seemed happy for the first time in a long time. Madison wished she could make Nick as happy and contented as he was right now. But as long as he was happy she would be happy.

_Uh-huh_, a corner of her mind went. _And that's why you completely stress out whenever a girl pays any attention to Nick._

Madison wanted to retort to that part of her that none of those girls could ever make Nick as happy as she could, but she didn't know if that was the truth. What if some other girl could love Nick more than her, could make Nick happier than she could?

With a deep breath Madison reminded herself that if Nick was happy, no matter the cause, she'd be happy too. Of course she'd be most happy causing Nick's happiness and contentment but if she couldn't, well that was life. Yet she'd still do her best to keep Nick happy as he was right now, DJing away to his heart's content.

Of course, ten seconds later Vida came in, realized that Nick was in 'her' zone, and stormed right over. Great going, sis. His day just went downhill from there until he and V worked things out, after which another Terror went down. But Madison decided to make sure that next time he and Vida were on separate shifts she'd encourage Nick to DJ. He needed to let off steam, and it looked like DJing could be a good outlet for him. Anything to make him happy.


	20. Chapter 20: Duty

I do NOT own Power Rangers. However, I do own a laptop on which I type these fanfics. Ta-da!

FYI: I want your opinions. Do you want me to keep going every which way on the timeline or do you want me to start going in chronological order?

**20: Duty (post "Broken Spell II")**

"Nick?" Madison approached the older Ranger after his second day of work at the Rock Porium. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure," Nick replied, keeping his eyes on his motorcycle which he was readying for his trip to the cabin he had rented to live in for the duration of his stay in Briarwood.

"Oh. Good. Um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me…"

"Madison!" Nick half-laughed, half-scolded. "I already said 'sure', as if 'go ahead'. So?"

Madison scuffed her foot against the ground. "Well…"

Now Nick looked up at her, bemused patience showing in his grey-green eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'd kind of like to get home before dark."

Madison blushed furiously. "Oh, sorry. It's not anything important, you can head home-"

"Madison!" Nick groaned, but with affection in his voice. "If it wasn't important you wouldn't have said anything. Now out with it!"

Madison remained silent, causing Nick to get to his feet. He teased her warningly, "Don't make me tickle you. That's what my sister always does to make me talk… it'll probably work on you."

Nick tickling her? Madison's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. She enjoyed that idea a little too much- particularly when she thought of tickling him back.

"Well?"

"Whydidyoucomeback?"

Nick blinked. "Could you say that again- slower this time? So that maybe I could, oh I don't know, actually understand it?"

Taking a deep breath Madison repeated her query. "Why did you come back?"

"I had that vision from the forest and well, I didn't want you four to get destroyed by that purple wolf psycho."

Madison modified her question. "Well, then, why are you _staying_?"

Because of you. Because I've fallen in love with you. But Nick would not permit himself to say that, especially not to her.

Nick refused to meet her eyes now. "Well, if I leave Koragg will destroy you in no time flat. And besides, I've always wanted to learn martial arts and swordplay. Maybe then my sister won't squish me whenever she decides to 'play' with me."

"Oh."

Nick shot her a bemused smile. "Besides, someone has to save the dimensions. I might as well give it my best shot. After all, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Well, I'm glad you're staying for whatever reason," Madison told him before turning to go. As she walked away Nick called after her, "So am I."

Madison looked back and gave him a bright smile before teleporting through the nearest tree. With a sigh Nick finished his preparations and got onto his motorcycle. It seemed to him that love trumped duty and reason every time… but he'd disguise the former by using the latter.


	21. Chapter 21: Change

I don't own the Power Rangers. Bleh.

Reviewer credit time! A load of thanks to Mellie Erdmann for reviewing so much and so positively; I'm glad your mid-terms are over with too. Thanks also to YellowPrincess for branching out from RJ/Fran. RedAsARose, thanks for checking in on this fluff-fic. And thanks to Theresa Nolan for being so supportive of my various fluff-epics.

Virtual candy corn for all of you! It is October now, after all.

It was a slow time at the Rock Porium. Like usual, Vida was DJing. Today her music was a mixture of punk rock and New Age. Chip was showing a new employee around, waving around a toilet plunger like a pointer. LeeLee and Phineas were 'taking inventory' in the back room while Toby was doing some number crunching in his office. Xander was asleep in "his" beanbag, his face hidden under a fedora.

Nick was watching Madison restock some CD shelves instead of doing any actual work. Of course, little actual work was needed to be done right now. Her face was focused as she made sure she put the CDs where they belonged. Her long jet black hair was pulled away from her face by a pale blue headband. Under her purple Rock Porium shirt she wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved blue T-shirt.

She was so beautiful, Nick mused to himself. He really wished he just go over and kiss her.

Then it hit him.

**Twenty-one: Change (post "Path of the Rhino")**

He could.

Warily he went over to her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Leaning down he breathed into her ear, "Hi."

"Hi," Madison barely managed to reply, since her heart was racing and her brain had melted with Nick's arrival. Her boyfriend. Nick was her boyfriend. It still blew her away. After those two long years of wishing and hoping it had happened. Nick was her boyfriend.

"May I kiss you?" Nick asked hopefully, nuzzling at her silky hair. Madison had to smile at that.

"You're my boyfriend, Nick. You can kiss me whenever you want."

So Nick moved in, gently laying his lips onto hers. She exhaled slightly, turning her head so they could fit together even better. Moment by moment Nick nudged her along until her back was to the CD shelves without her fully realizing how she had gotten there.

Madison reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him close, she was still afraid at times that this was just a wonderful dream and she'd wake and it'd prove to be the day before the cliff incident. Or worse, the day when she had met Nick. Now she knew to a degree what Udonna had gone through after Leanbow's return and the Master's defeat.

Due to a lack of air, they finally pulled apart.

"I like change," Nick decided. Madison nodded, running a hand up into his crinkly hair.

"Me too."


	22. Chapter 22: Youth

Hi. I am unable to claim the Power Rangers as mine. Sigh. It's another short one; sorry, the plot bunny is busy elsewhere.

**22: Youth (pre "Petrified Xander")**

It was a slow morning at the Rock Porium so Toby was in his office doing a book of puzzles, Vida was in the back room doing inventory, Xander was 'resting' in his beanbag, Nick was re-straightening the shelves, and Chip and Madison were making another video.

Nick was watching them play around. It was times like these that he really saw how young his teammates were compared to him. Three or four years didn't seem like much until he remembered how his sister was a Power Ranger for three years, and her ex Tommy for four straight. Or how it was Wild Force saving the world 4 years ago, and Ninja Storm 3 years ago.

Nick sighed, and watched the beautiful black-haired girl and cheerful red-headed boy frolic. Madison was filming Chip brandish his toilet plunger around wildly, although he was creeping closer and closer… uh-oh, the Yellow Ranger was creeping towards the slumbering Green Ranger. That had no possible good endings.

Deciding to let them have their fun, Nick just kept neatening the shelves. He wished he was younger, more naïve- first and foremost because then he could let himself love Madison. But he wasn't, so he couldn't.

"_**CRIKEY**_!"

Nick winced. Although naivety had its pitfalls… among them not knowing that waking a sleeping Green Ranger (actually, waking up any sleeping person, Ranger or no) via poking him in the face with a toilet plunger might not be a good idea. He watched an irate Xander chase around a laughing Chip and Madison for a moment, then shook his head before going back to straightening the shelves.

Ah, youth.


	23. Chapter 23: Helm

I own nothing recognizable, including but not exclusive to the Power Rangers. Oh, we have two guest stars from another season today, since you guys like references to other seasons so much. There's a slight lack of fluff as Reds do have love life issues. Not my fault! Kind of.

Thanks so much for the reviews Mellie Erdmann & Yellow Princess!

**23: Helm (pre "Red Ranger Unplugged")**

Madison was following Nick all around the Rock Porium, no matter where he went.

"Please, Nick?"

"No, Maddie."

"Please, Nick?"

"No, Maddie."

"Please, Nick."

"No, Madison."

"Please, Nick."

"Madison! No!"

"Please, Nick."

"N-O, Madison. No."

"Please, Nick."

Nick squelched the urge to do a face-palm. The Blue Mystic was too cute for the Red Mystic's good. It was getting too hard to refuse her anything. He turned around and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" she cheered, throwing her arms around her. Momentarily bug-eyed by having her so close to him, Nick then returned the hug, trying to convince himself he was just being a good friend.

That's how Nick found himself on a boat in a marsh on the following Saturday.

Xander had snagged an unprecedented _fifth_ date with the new Yellow Ranger Ronny, surprising all who knew him. Chip had an archery contest Vida had previously promised to attend; while LeeLee and Phineas were still off on their mission to work out a treaty with the trolls and goblins. And Clare had remedial magic classes on Saturdays while Daggeron had swordplay classes to teach. Madison had won only two tickets for the boat ride, and everyone knew that Leanbow and Udonna understandably still did not want to be apart any more than necessary. So she had a foolproof list of reasons on why it was perfectly fine to beg Nick to come with her, although had circumstances been different she still would have begged him to come with her. But no one else had to know that.

Resting his arms on the railing Nick looked out at all the strange flora and fauna in the marsh. Some of it was so weird he suspected their familial roots could be found in one of the other dimensions. Looking to his left, he had to smile.

Madison was trying to film everything with her camera, and her breath caught whenever she saw anything especially amazing. There were about two dozen other people on the boat, most of whom were as amazed by the marsh life as Madison. Of course her amazement was explained by the proximity and wealth of water in this environment. Plus she just loved to learn.

While impressive, Nick preferred more dry areas than marshes. Zipping up his red slicker Nick turned around to rest his back against the railing. He spotted a pair of kids on the boat. Probably their parents or guardian was somewhere nearby. One, slightly older, was a boy with floppy dark brown hair in a black sweater and a pair of overalls. The petite girl had equally dark hair, but it flowed down her back and wore a violet short-sleeved dress. Both had skin as pale as Madison's. The resemblance was enough to predict that they were siblings or some almost as close relationship. Holding a book under his arm, the boy was describing the marsh to the girl in great detail. Nick almost smiled before he caught the mistiness in the girl's eyes. She was blind. After a time she gently placed her arm on the boy's arm, silencing him.

"So it's just like Hadro Swamp?"

"Uh-huh, minus the dinosaurs," the boy replied with a wistful quality to his voice. The girl rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me about it, big brother."

They _were_ siblings.

"It's really a marsh but it's close enough," the boy commented, slightly blushing at his sister's comment, studying the thick mangrove trees. The girl nodded in understanding, touching the book gently.

Nick recognized the book as _Dinotopia_, that rare picture book that was as amazing for adults as it was for children. He had a copy hidden at home himself. And the sequel too.

He tapped Madison on the shoulder to get her attention. He nodded at the pair. She got in a moment what had taken him a few minutes to fully comprehend. He winked at her. She smiled back, having an inkling of what he had planned and loving him all the more for it.

Sending a quick flurry of red magical sparks out into the marsh, Nick focused his magic. He knew it was a big risk, but he couldn't help it. Something about the two seemed familiar somehow. Like he had met them before or would meet them again.

The boy sat upright, wide-eyed. In the nearby marsh he could suddenly see a hadrosaur. Pausing in its wading through the murky waters the dinosaur turned, and looked him in the eye before swimming out of sight.

"I saw a hadrosaur. Dinosaurs really do still exist," the boy whispered in glee to his sister. Nick hid a smile as the girl took her brother for his word, recalling his still close relationship with his sister. Madison gently squeezed his shoulder.

"That was a sweet thing to do. As long as that boy has his memory he'll remember that."

"I know, that's why I did it," Nick chuckled as the boy's eyes danced with delight. Then he turned to Madison, troubled. "As long as he has his memory?"

Madison shrugged uneasily. "It's just what came to mind…"

With a chill Nick knew that Madison was speaking the absolute truth. He looked back at the pair of siblings. He hoped they would stay close; it seemed like they might need it. He trusted Madison's sixth sense, and if it was telling her those two had a hard path ahead of them, he had no choice but to believe her. He whispered to them, "May the Power protect you."

Madison's hand slipped down from his shoulder to intertwine with his fingers.

"I'm sure they'll be fine in the end. Come on, enjoy the marsh with me."

"Okay," Nick agreed. It was easier, for once, to try to hide his feelings towards Madison than to fret over the almost-certain future fate of a pair of siblings.


	24. Chapter 24: Truth

Whew. I'm back to the Maddick fluff, although I still don't own Power Rangers. And Nick 'still' has issues. See title for reason.

**24: Truth (post "Heir Apparent II")**

Everyone had gone their separate ways to process everything that had happened. Well, Chip was still trying to explain everything to Daggeron, who due to his own long day including defeating Imperious once and for all was having difficulty understanding all that had occurred while he had been busy with that. Or maybe Chip just wasn't explaining things very well. But Madison had gone through a tree to reach Nick's cabin where his motorcycle was sitting in the open garage.

Having a deep breath she went up onto the front porch and knocked.

Nick knew that it was Madison, just knew. As he was quite happy being in a mood right now he didn't exactly want to see her as just the sight of her would lift his spirits. Oh, great. He was thinking about her now… how beautiful she was inside and out, how sweet, how powerful, how caring, how amazing… the Red Mystic tried to focus on remembering that by loving her he was a pervert but his spirits were still going up.

"Nick?" came her voice; he was able to hear her from where he was sprawled out on the worn out couch in his living room. "Er, Bowen? Nick? Bowen? What **do** I call you?"

Love. Nick immediately stomped down _that_ little idea.

"I know you're in there," Madison said loudly. "Please. I just want to talk."

Why just talk, part of Nick grumbled. So Nick stomped hard on that part of him too.

With a mutter Nick got to his feet and went to the door. Opening it he sighed, "Maddie, I don't want to talk about it."

Madison raised her eyebrows at him, arms akimbo. "You found out that your arch-enemy Koragg is actually Leanbow, Udonna's husband; then you learned that Leanbow and Udonna are your birth parents. Sure, nothing to talk about."

Then she blinked, surprised. "Does this make Clare your cousin?"

"Oh Underworld," Nick groaned. Madison took that to mean 'yes' and upon thinking on the matter for another minute she confirmed that it was a 'yes'. Then she felt oddly relieved. "So if Clare is Udonna's niece that makes you her cousin."

"Yeah. I'm related to Clare," Nick shook his head, surprised. "She's sweet but not someone I thought I'd be related to."

"I'm Vida's twin sister. Relatives don't always have to act or look alike."

"That is true."

"Maybe it's because he's your dad that you two have a telepathic connection and not because there's some psycho seed of evil in you."

Madison had wheedled out that fear from Nick weeks ago. She had wanted to wheedle it out of him because she loved him; Nick had left her wheedle it out of him because he loved her.

"But if he can be corrupted I can be corrupted."

"But Leanbow broke free- twice. And both times because of people he cares about: you and Udonna."

"Do I have to start calling Udonna 'Mom'? That'd be a little weird," Nick mused to himself instead of replying to her question. Madison cocked her head at him.

"Don't you trust your inner goodness?"

His silence was enough of an answer. She reached out and cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Let me tell you that I do at least."

"That's because you're my guardian angel."

Nick closed his eyes the instant he said it. Aagh. He might as well have told her that he loved her. Madison felt his cheeks warm under her hands. So she leaned in and up, resting her forehead on his.

"Look at me, Nick."

As a siren, her voice could be persuasive when she wanted it to be. But as the guy who was helplessly in love with her, Nick was under her spell no matter what. So he opened his eyes to meet those lush brown eyes.

"I don't know what to think or do or say anymore."

"Do you have to?"

"No," realized Nick, wrapping his arms around her. He kept his forehead on hers. Unable to hate the pleading in his voice he asked, "Stay?"

"For as long as you want," Madison promised. Nick wanted to press, _Forever?_, but was afraid that he couldn't uphold his part of that bargain. So he just drew her inside and they snuggled together on the couch, each trying hard to convince themselves that in truth they were only friends.


	25. Chapter 25: Test

Again with the pre-fluff. Okay, new plan. Starting after chapter 30 we'll be going in chronological order. This despite the fact I don't own Power Rangers.

**Twenty-five: Test (pre "Koragg's Trial")**

The task had been delegated to Madison. Vida flat out refused to do it, Chip was scared to do it, Xander could not do it. Which left Madison. So she went out back while Vida and Chip got the paint and the painting clothes all set up. Getting out her morpher she dialed Nick's morpher number.

Nick was sleeping in, or rather staying in bed half-asleep. He loved Sundays. Then his morpher started to buzz on his dresser. With a groan he grabbed it and put it to his ear, his head still on his pillow.

"What?" he yawned.

"Um, hi. Nick. Uh… it's me, Madison."

"Maddie?" Nick puzzled. He groaned. "Don't tell me that there's a monster attacking."

"Worse. Xander called in sick."

"I'm going to put him on the barbie," Nick grumbled, still snug under his red blanket. No, not his baby blanket. _That_ was snug in his dresser drawer. Madison sighed.

"He's really sick this time; a cough and sneeze and everything. He said he'll try to whip up a potion to get better but we need someone at the Rock Porium **now**. Toby wants four of us to do that mural on the side wall today. With Xander gone that means you."

"Maddie," Nick grumbled, delving deeper under his blanket. "I don't want to get up."

"You're still in bed?" asked a surprised Madison, with a blush creeping up her cheeks. The visual image of a sleepy Nick in his bed was activating her hormones.

"It's my day off, and considering how out of whack everything got last week I think I'm justified in sleeping in. Wait. Did that make sense?"

He blinked sleepily.

"Yes," Madison smiled. "Please Nick? You know we'd do the same for you."

"I know, I know. Fine. But Xander can't come to me next time Chip accidentally shoots him in the butt with a toilet plunger."

"That was only twice," Madison defended her twin's best friend.

"In my opinion, that's two times too many," Nick grumbled as he rolled out of bed. Madison pointed out helpfully, "At least it wasn't a real arrow."

"Ugh… yeah, Xander's lovesick often enough as it is," Nick agreed, using magic to instantly change out of his pajamas into regular clothes. "I'll be down in Briarwood in fifteen minutes."

Nick paused. "Maddie, why does Toby want a mural again?"

"I didn't ask, but since he's the boss…"

"True. See you soon."

With that Nick shut the morpher and tucked it into his pants pocket. He hoped he'd get paid for coming in when he wasn't supposed to, although he had to admit spending any extra time with Madison was fine by him.


	26. Chapter 26: What if?

More semi-Maddick fluff. However I don't own Power Rangers. Sorry.

**Twenty-six: What if? (post "The Gatekeeper II")**

Vida was sleeping contently in her bed across the room but her sister wasn't as lucky. Madison kept tossing and turning under her blue blanket, troubled. After the day she and the other Mystics had had she had a lot on her mind.

First and foremost: what other secrets did Udonna have hidden past that cold façade? Sorry, but she had had power over ice and snow… a touch of chilliness in her demeanor was inevitable. Of course, part of that might be that Madison was water, which was part of ice but not at the same time. Anyway. If she kept the fact that Clare was the daughter of her dead sister a secret from everyone (including Clare herself) for the past twenty years Udonna could be keeping a lot of other important secrets. There was a reason that Koragg didn't destroy her… Udonna might not know why, but Madison was sure if Udonna told them more about her past and the Great Battle she and the other Mystics could figure out who Koragg was and why the Dark Wolf had a telepathic connection with Nick.

Secondarily, were the Gatekeeper's powers gone for good? Somehow Madison doubted it. They might be drained for now, but surely there was a way to restore them. After all, they were the Power Rangers! But Clare was the Gatekeeper? Okay… although Udonna stated that apparently Clare's mom had issues with her magic when young too. So maybe Clare would be become an actual sorceress one day. Sorry, but there was a reason V had been able to trick them into freeing her by pretending that Clare had already done it.

Madison looked over at her sleeping sister as she tried to get comfortable yet again. Thank goodness for Chip. Madison made a mental note to make Chip no-bake cookies sometime soon; he loved those. Then she refocused on the worries keeping her up.

Third was what would happen now that Morticon was gone? What if Koragg stepped up on his attacks? That's be so bad. Or what if Necrolai took a more proactive approach? Of course, a new villain might show up. Maybe Madison could ask Chip; he was the Power Rangers expert after all. By defeating Morticon she and her teammates had drastically altered the playing field; whether for the better or for the worse was yet to be determined.

Fourth was an idle 'what if?'. What if they found a way to get back Udonna's powers? With them getting stronger, Koragg was also taking it up a notch… to the point where they could seriously get destroyed by him in battle. Madison did not want to get destroyed; nor did she want any of her teammates to get destroyed. Nick in particular for two reasons: one, she was in love with him; two, he was the one prone to challenging Koragg anyway. Besides, a sixth Ranger usually showed up to help out the battle when the heat was getting turned up. And Madison had a feeling the heat was turning up, or was about to. What better way to cool it down than by getting a snow-related Mystic?

Then there was the fifth and most random and selfish dilemma keeping Madison awake past her bedtime. Nick had definitely gone out of his way to help Clare. Not that she blamed him; but the idea of them being able to work so well together was stressing her out. Opposites could and did attract. Nick and Clare were like polar opposites. What if they started to be more than friends? It _was_ Nick who had freed 'Clare' when they believed vampire-Vida had tricked her into freeing her. Madison liked Clare and she was glad that Nick and Clare were friends but she didn't want them to like **like** each other!

"Maddie…" Vida groaned sleepily. "All that tossing and turning you're doing woke me up. Cut it out."

"V?"

"Ugh…"

Madison took that ugh to mean 'fine, let's get this over with'. "Do you believe that opposites attract?"

Vida thought briefly on her and Chip. Lately she'd been wondering the same thing.

"Depends on the people, I guess."

"Are Nick and Clare opposites?"

Due to her sleep-fogged mind Vida didn't understand what Madison was really asking for a minute. When she did, she threw a pillow at her twin.

"Oh, for- Madison, you and Nick are the opposites! Fire and water, remember? Now go to bed. With our luck there'll be another monster attack tomorrow."

Vida determinedly snuggled under her blankets. Madison sighed and looked out their bedroom window to study the moon.

"I hope you're right, V."

"I know I'm right. Now go to bed already. I' m _tired_." Vida groaned the last word.

Vida was soon sound asleep again but Madison stared at the moon for a long time before drifting off into dreamland.


	27. Chapter 27: Closer

This one is in honor of the nearing end of the Billy/Kimberly fluff-epic, the first of its kind.

I do NOT own Power Rangers though, as previously stated.

**27: Closer (post "Face to Face II")**

Madison snuck back into the buffet line. Those pizza-in-a-roll thingys were quite delicious, and she hadn't gotten to try all the quiches available yet. The wedding was huge; some were already saying it was more epic than the six-colored wedding of 2005. Two additional teams could make a huge difference… especially with one from the future and one with magical powers. Furthermore the first (and only) Blue Power Ranger marrying the first Pink Power Ranger _was_ a big deal. As Madison looked over the assortment of desserts she felt a familiar tingle go up her back. Turning her head, she saw Nick right behind her in line, plate in hand.

"Hey. Still hungry too?"

"Still craving is more like it," Madison admitted, using a pair of tongs to add a petite chocolate cupcake to her plate of quiche slices and pizza-in-a-rolls. Nick chuckled, "Me too. I know I'm going to regret eating this much in the morning…"

"Neither of us will regret it as much as Chip," Madison predicted. Nick glanced over to where the Yellow Mystic was plowing through his fifth serving of food. "Good point."

As they moved through the line, Nick and Madison chatted over the big day which they had both participated in: Nick as ring bearer and the one to walk his adoptive sister down the aisle, and Madison as the junior bridesmaid. Certain Rangers were already forming a pool to see which Ranger couple would get married next. So far Merrick/Shayla was in the lead, although Tori/Cam was making a strong showing.

Smoothing the front of her knee-length sky blue dress Madison commented, "So, excited about getting a brother?"

"Yeah… Billy's a good guy. He makes Kimberly happy, which is all that really matters," Nick noted, but there was still a wistful quality to his voice. Madison rested a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry; I'll probably feel what you're feeling when Vida and Chip get married."

"Now that'd be a wedding I'd like to attend," Nick chuckled. Raising her eyebrows at him Madison retorted, "As their Red you have to attend."

"True," Nick conceded as they finally reached the partially eaten massive chocolate tiered wedding cake with lavender icing. With roughly 100 guests in attendance a huge cake was required. Without a word Nick sliced himself and Madison two slices of cake. Madison blushed, having found herself wondering if Nick would ever slice _their_ wedding cake. Spotting the blush on her fair cheeks Nick wondered, "Are you okay, Maddie?"

"Yes," she replied, her eyes on her plate of food. Unwilling to let the subject drop Nick pressed, "Are you okay that Vida caught the bouquet? You seemed to be a little sad that you didn't."

"Oh well, it would have been nice if I had caught it," Madison managed to get out, looking anywhere but at Nick. The idea of going down the aisle with Nick at the other end was getting very predominant in her mind. Due to darting her eyes around out of embarrassment she caught Billy and Kimberly leaving the field where the reception was taking place. So she hurriedly commented, "Looks like they can't wait to start on their honeymoon."

Nick looked where Madison was looking and sighed. Eying the barely lavender sky he observed, "Those two really have the lovesickness bad. Billy especially."

"Well, he is part-Wolf," Madison reminded Nick as she reminded herself that Nick was part-Wolf himself. She hated not knowing if she could hope or not that she was his true love; his Shayla to her Merrick, his Kimberly to her Billy. In the end, she just hoped so anyway. After all, she had some proof she might be but no proof that she wasn't.

"We'd better go after them," Nick decided, since they had reached the end of the buffet table anyway. Madison nodded, "Okay."

So the two Mystics hurried after the departing duo. When they were a few yards away Nick called out, "Sis, where do you think you're going?"

Kimberly turned, her hand in her groom's. "Nick! Madison!"

"Maddick," Billy greeted them. Kimberly gave him a bemused look. "Maddick?"

"Ethan recently explained his and a few of the others' Blues combo-naming process to me. Like celeb couples but with Power Rangers. Kat and Tommy are Katommy; Ashley and Andros are AA; Leo and Kendrix are Leodrix; Wes and Jen are Wen; Princess Shayla and Merrick are Shayrick; Kira and Trent are Krent; Vida and Chip are Vip; and Nick and Madison are Maddick. Actually from what they've heard of Operation Overdrive they're already calling Mack and Rose Macrose."

"Sometimes Blues are a little too smart for their own good," Kimberly decided after staring at her earnest husband for a minute, making him and Madison blush since they were Blues. Nick just tousled Madison's hair.

"But we wouldn't have them any other way, right, Kim?"

"Right, Nick."

Kimberly's smile was a little too knowing for comfort so Nick quickly removed his hand from Madison's head. "So what are you two up to?"

"Going home," Billy beamed, wrapping an arm around his bride's waist so he could nuzzle at her neck. "Because I want some alone time with my wife."

"And I want some alone with my husband," Kimberly smiled, overlaying Billy's hand with her own. They exchanged a quick, light kiss. Both younger Rangers felt a pang of envy but tried to hide it. Nick sighed.

"Fine, but my warning is still in effect, Billy."

"You told me that once today already. I'm not the absent-minded professor; that's Tommy."

"Just making sure," Nick frowned protectively. Madison just giggled. "I think we should let the lovebirds be."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nick sighed. He then smiled lopsidedly. "I am glad you two are getting your happily ever after."

"Me too," Kim murmured contentedly, resting her head on her groom's shoulder. Plates of food in hand Nick and Madison returned to the field as the happy couple teleported back to the Command Center.


	28. Chapter 28: Dependence

Again, again: sorry for the fortnight delay. The plot bunnies did a strike or something. But now they have regained their sugar & caffeine rations so they're happy and bouncy once more. So help this site.

No, I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

**28: Dependence (pre "Ranger Down")**

It was a very slow morning at the Rock Porium. Everyone was sprawled out in the back area of the record store, Xander reigning in his bean bag as the Slacker King. Vida was lying flat on her belly, flipping through a music technology magazine while blowing gum bubbles; Chip was sitting cross-legged by his best friend, daydreaming; Nick and Madison were leaning back side by side, trying to ignore the effect the other had on them.

Fittingly the Slacker King (aka the Green Mystic Ranger) was the one to suggest: "How about we play Truth or Dare since it's such a slow afternoon?"

"Last time we played that game you got me to kiss your butt. I don't think so," Chip shook his head. Vida winced. "Yeah, that was gross."

Madison nodded while Nick looked relieved that this event was clearly before his time. He would remember that sort of thing and its backlash if it had been in his time. Xander sniffed, "Well in that case we could play Spin the Bottle."

"NO!" the other four yelled. Xander grinned evilly. "Truth and Dare it is then?"

"I Spy?" Madison asked hopefully. Xander rolled his eyes, "No; we know the Rock Porium inside and out. Aw, come on. We can make it a rule this time that there can't be any gross dares."

"Define gross," Nick asked warily. Xander replied, "Nothing you wouldn't do yourself."

The other four Mystic Rangers looked dubious. Xander grumbled, "Fine. Nothing disturbing."

"Close enough," Vida admitted. Xander beamed, "Truth and Dare it is?"

"Fine," the other four conceded. Xander beamed pleasurably. "Truth and Dare it is. All right, Rock Paper Scissors for the privilege of picking the first victim?"

A couple matches of Rock Paper Scissors Spock (Chip insisted) later, and Vida got the right to go first. She blew a particularly large bubble before stating, "All right… Maddie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Madison didn't want to risk her twin exposing her crush on Nick. Vida told her twin sister loftily, "I dare you to sock-slide across the Rock Porium floor."

Gamely Madison got to her feet and kicked off her shoes. She slid about the Rock Porium floor for a few minutes, even doing a few pirouettes. Finally she collapsed back down onto the floor next to Nick.

"All right… um, Nick. Truth or Dare?" Madison inquired as she tugged her shoes back onto her feet. Nick decided, "Why not. Truth?"

"Know any foreign languages?"

Nick responded with a spiel of French. Three of the Mystic Rangers stared at him, jaws dropped. Madison had known the truth but had wanted to show off Nick's linguistic ability to the others. Besides, he sounded so **hot** speaking French; hotter than usual- and that was hot even for a fire-power wizard.

"Where- when- how- what?" Vida stuttered. Nick flushed, replying, "I lived in France for a few years as a kid, okay? Now, Chip… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Chip beamed. Nick smirked. "I dare you to kiss Vida."

For a long moment there was an absolute silence. Xander looked unsure if it was permissible to do a wide grin or not, Madison was concerned her twin would slug her crush instead of kiss her crush (way too many pronouns but she knew what she meant), Nick was waiting with a neutral expression, Chip looked like he had stuck his finger in an electric socket, and Vida looked just troublingly blank. Then Chip got to his feet and held out a hand to his best friend.

"Come on, V, let's do this first kiss thing right."

Vida looked like she was considering declining Chip's hand but then simply took it and let him help her up. Then he slipped his hand to the small of her back and leaned her back. Next Chip kissed Vida long and hard, leaving the three Mystics jaw-dropped.

At last Chip ended the kiss and permitted himself and Vida to straighten up. Happily he plopped down. "Okay, I'm going to get back at Nick. Truth or Dare?"

Vida was still standing, dazed. The Pink Mystic Ranger wasn't even chewing her gum anymore… then the other Mystics noticed that Chip was now chewing gum.

"Eew…" Madison made a face. Vida and Chip looked confused for a moment, Chip blew a gum bubble, and then both realized the implications. The pair had the decency to look discomfited.

"Uh, V… do you want…"

Vida gave Chip a dark look. His cheeks darkened.

"No you don't."

Nick coughed. "Truth."

Chip blinked, then it hit him what Nick meant by that. "Um, okay… who's your biggest celeb crush?"

"Can I say my adoptive sister?"

"No. An actual crush, Nick, not a familial bond."

"Um, fine. Liv Tyler as Arwen then."

Vida, Chip, and Xander all raised their eyebrows at this. Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, Xander. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Xander decided.

"Jump around like a kangaroo for a minute."

"Crikey," Xander grumbled but he rose up from the bean bag. For a full minute he did his best impression of a kangaroo. Collapsing back into his green bean bag he asked, "Hey Vida: Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy your kiss with Chip?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vida yelled, tackling Xander. With a yelp Xander dashed off with Vida in hot pursuit. Chip actually looked a little put out.

Nick shook his head. "Hormone crazy teenagers."

Madison did a very dignified raspberry in his direction, making the Red Mystic laugh and tousle her hair. He shook his head, "Oh, Maddie!"

She gave him a shy, pleased smile as Vida continued to chase Xander in the background. Chip conjured up a toilet plunger in a flurry of yellow sparks.

"Well, somehow I doubt we'll be playing Truth or Dare again for a while."

"No kidding," Nick and Madison chorused. Conjuring up a bow of his, Chip shot the toilet plunger at Xander, the toilet plunger landing on his head. However Vida tugged it off in her heated chase of him. Waving it at him furiously the Pink Mystic Ranger persisted in her chase of the Green Mystic Ranger. Chip looked wistful.

"Do you guys think she didn't like it?"

"Vida usually is pretty vocal when she doesn't like something," Madison reminded Chip, who perked up at this. "That is true."

"She probably just didn't want to admit it yet," Madison continued to comfort him.

"Admit what?" Chip asked plaintively.

"Ask her," Nick and Madison informed the Yellow Mystic Ranger. Chip's freckles were suddenly very visible. He grinned crookedly.

"Even if we had continued the game, you wouldn't have picked Dare ever, huh, Nick?"

Nick looked over at Madison, then looked away.

"Probably."

"Well, Madison might have slipped then."

"Doubtful," she blushed, her eyes on her hands.

"You two are no fun," Chip complained. He nodded his head in the direction of the panicked Xander and irate Vida. "Those two on the other hand…"

All three laughed, but there was still an undercurrent of wistful awkwardness to all of their laughter- it was different aspects of the same reason for the cause.


	29. Chapter 29: Worst Case Scenario

Gak. This is an intense angst chapter; my sincere apologies. Blame the people who own Power Rangers, among whom is not me.

Muh-hah-ha: I will just make the angst last for as short of period as possible.

* * *

**Twenty-nine: Worst Case Scenario (during "Mystic Fate I")**

Madison couldn't remember feeling so heartbroken before. Nick had proven his worst fears correct; the Master had put him under the same spell he had kept Leanbow under for 20 years.

Now he was Koragg. The expression on his face right before he transformed into the Dark Wolf had paralyzed her. He hadn't been Nick anymore, not consciously in any case.

He and Leanbow were off battling in Rootcore now, and things were coming to a head between the Mystics and the Underworld.

Madison was scared and wasn't afraid to admit to it. Neither was anyone else but Madison was scared for more reasons than the others. What if she in particular never got Nick back? That would mean she would never get her heart back either. In one piece anyway; it might be returned to her in millions of pieces. But Madison hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Nick was good at his core… but would he realize that in time to stop the Underworld from destroying all the dimensions? Madison hoped so, and not just because she loved him. Part of it was simply that she didn't want the dimensions to all get destroyed. But yeah, most of it was she loved him.

Dude; next chapter is the halfway point. The chapters have flown by.


	30. Chapter 30: Scars

After this, you will be forced to endure a period of no true fluff because I'll be going in chronological order. But hey, it's the halfway point! Dude. And yes, the hiatus has now ended. Yay for you poor, deprived reviewers. I am MOST sorry, as I keep restating in all the author's notes in the latest batch of upstates.

I am also sorry that I do not own the Power Rangers. Sigh.

* * *

**Thirty: Scars (pre "Key to the Past")**

It was very late at night in Briarwood. Or rather, it was extremely early that morning. Madison had used a portal spell to exit her bedroom and out into Briarwood Park. Walking under the ancient trees she inhaled the crisp nocturnal air. The sky was full of rain clouds, and the presence of all that water helped soothe Madison after the nightmare she had had.

Finally she sat down on a bench. Before leaving home she had changed into a sleeveless blue turtleneck sweater and jeans. Gently she did a tweak of magic, causing the rain to start falling a few hours early. Her face upturned, Madison enjoyed the rain.

"Hey."

Opening her eyes, Madison saw her boyfriend standing in the rain a few yards away. He wore a crimson raincoat with the hood up with jeans.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Bowen asked as he walked towards the bench. Madison shrugged as he sat down beside her. Quietly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He hazarded, "A nightmare?"

"I hope so…"

"Better that than a vision," agreed Bowen. "So, want to talk about it?"

"Not especially," Madison admitted even as she nestled into Bowen's embrace. "I just want to forget about it."

"Are you sure?" Bowen frowned. "I mean, you're usually the one who insists that talking about problems is the first step to solving them."

For several minutes the only sound was that of the falling rain.

"It was more a memory than anything else…"

"Oh." Bowen gave her a tender kiss. "Yeah, we got a lot of nightmare fuel during our time as Power Rangers, didn't we?"

"All teams do," Madison exhaled, resting her head on his shoulder. "But… but…"

"It was me as Koragg, wasn't it?" Bowen questioned sourly. Her silence was more than enough of an answer. "I'm sorry, Maddie."

"It's all right… all's well that ends well or something like that. And I know Vida still occasionally has nightmares about her time as a vampire… and Chip about his soul being sucked out… and Xander of being a tree…"

"And I still feel guilty about getting you turned to stone," Bowen added. Madison gave him a reassuring kiss. "I was being overly sensitive."

"Nuh-uh. I was being a jerk."

"Nuh-uh, I was being a wallflower," Madison retorted. Bowen chuckled. "How about we agree that we were both partially at fault?"

"That works."

The following silence was a much more contented one.

"Kim says that being a Power Ranger changes a person, mostly for the better but there is some psychological scarring that goes down. That's a reason why teams stay close even after they're done saving the world. Because their teammates are the only ones who completely understand what they went through, since every Power Rangers team goes through somewhat different challenges in order to save the world."

"Plus saving the world together on a daily basis over a period of several months creates a unique bond between a team of Power Rangers."

"That too."

"Bowen?"

"Hm?" he replied, nuzzling at her dampened silky black hair.

"I really love you."

"I really love you too," he smiled. "Now how about we head over to Rootcore to dry off and maybe have hot cocoa?"

"But I like the rain…" Madison protested. Bowen sighed. "All right. We can stay out in the rain and catch colds."

"Yay," she exhaled blissfully, snuggled up to her boyfriend. With a lopsided smile Bowen had to agree, "Yay."


	31. Chapter 31: Fight

Hi; time for more un-owned by me Power Rangers 'fluff'. Warning- sulky/stubborn Nick ahead.

* * *

**Thirty-one: Fight (post "Rock Solid")**

He had apologized and she had accepted his apology. That was all there should have been to the matter. But Nick still found himself guilt-ridden and worried that despite accepting his apology Madison hadn't forgiven him for what he had said to her.

Sometimes he could be such a git. When it came right down to it, he had been scared- still was. Scared of her. Because she was making him feel and think things he shouldn't. Because he was falling in love with her. Because he wanted her to be his, and him to be hers. Which was stupid; they were just getting started on a mission to save the dimensions (not just the world) and then there was the four-year age gap. To top it off, after the mess he had made today she probably wouldn't want anything to do with him in that way.

Moodily he sipped his can of soda. Nick was sitting on the porch railing of his cabin, watching the stars come out one by one. When he was little he hadn't understand why his sister had needed so much alone time; their mom had passed it off as 'teenage girl syndrome'. Even after realizing her position as a superhero, one of the original Power Rangers, he still hadn't understood.

Now he did. She had needed a breather, time to cope with whatever the universe had thrown at her that day. A time to unwind from the chaos her life had turned into. Plus, for Nick, his life had changed so drastically over the past month he still had whiplash from it all.

Suddenly, by his side, his Mystic Morpher began to hum. With a sigh Nick picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, Nick." It was Madison. "Listen, I was wondering if we could have a movie marathon at my and Vida's house. Everyone else has already accepted- Xander, Chip, and Clare."

Nick was tempted to go. But really, he wasn't ready to face Madison again. Not so soon after his feelings had nearly boiled over when with her. Besides, he wasn't sure how well he'd fit in.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh… okay. See you, Nick."

The phone call ended, Nick placing the morpher to the side. He had no idea whether or not turning down her invitation was the right thing to do or not. Madison had sounded disappointed when he turned down her offer... or was that wistful thinking on his part? But either way he wasn't up for another bout against his heart. To top it off the monster battle hadn't been a piece of cake. If he saw Madison in this state Nick had no idea what would happen. Nothing good, that's for sure.

He'd just have to ready himself to fight his heart again tomorrow, and that was all there was to the matter.


	32. Chapter 32: Distraction

It's time for more short demi-fluff! The plot bunny wasn't quite sure what to do with this one I guess. Yet I do not own Power Rangers.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

**Thirty-two: Distraction (post "Legendary Catastros)**

Madison was still worried about the events earlier that day. Nick could have been lost forever. So she was pacing furiously at the base of Rootcore. Vida, Chip, and Xander were off celebrating the victory while Nick was off walking with Udonna.

Exhaling, she rested her forehead against the coarse outer trunk. From all her time spent with Chip she had thought being a superhero- especially a Power Ranger- wouldn't be scary. That she wouldn't realize that she and her teammates were all that stood between the Underworld conquering the magical and mundane dimensions. That her teammates wouldn't be in danger- real danger. Now she knew better.

"Madison?"

Turning around, the Blue Mystic Ranger saw Phineas. "Oh, hi, Phineas."

"What's wrong? I mean, I can ask that, can't I?"

"Of course you can," Madison smiled gently at the troblin. He might not be the most handsome of beings but she liked Phineas.

"So what's wrong then?"

"It's just… being a Mystic is a lot more complicated and dangerous than I had realized," Madison admitted. "I think Nick knew all along somehow though."

"Yeah, he's a smart guy," Phineas nodded happily. Curiously he commented, "And you like him- and not like a friend, but like in the sense you want him to court you."

"Er, kind of," Madison blushed. Wanting to distract the troblin she asked, "Hey, I hear you know of some interesting-tasting berries somewhere around here?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on!" Phineas beamed as he began to walk off. With a laugh Madison followed. Maybe being a Power Ranger was harder than she had thought it would be, but it was also a lot more fun too.


	33. Chapter 33: Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or NCIS.

* * *

**Thirty-three: Knight (post "Long Ago")**

"Mate, you're turning green again."

"Shut up, Xander."

"Never," the Green Mystic Ranger smirked. The two were in the storage room, reorganizing and cleaning it. He began to sing, "Nick and Madison, sitting in Rootcore, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes saving the world, then comes a baby Mystic!"

Nick could only gape at Xander. "And you work at a _music_ store?"

"Ah, but the Rock Porium is a record store!" Xander smirked. "Furthermore you changed the subject."

"Only because you're not making any sense," Nick grumbled, deliberately turning his back on Xander. Rolling his eyes Xander repeated, "Mate… you're… as in you… turning… green… as in your envy and jealousy over Maddie is obvious… again, since this isn't exactly the first time we've had this conservation."

"Then do we have to have it again?" Nick asked, trying to not whine. But he failed miserably. Bemused Xander stuck his thumbs into his jeans pockets. "Yes we do."

"Look, it doesn't matter."

"You're sulking. You sulking is never a good thing."

"And why is that?"

Xander just raised his eyebrows at the other Ranger. "Yeah right. You can be as moody as Vida during that time of the month."

"Ew…"

"You brought that metaphor upon yourself."

"Still ew… and I have an older sister."

"Oh, speaking of Vida."

Nick groaned.

"Precisely. She is currently changing her opinion from kicking your butt if you do date her sister to kicking your butt if you don't date her sister."

Nick gave Xander a dubious look from over his shoulder. "Oh really?"

"Well, that's what Chip told me."

"Ah."

"Hey, Chip is a viable source of Vida-data."

"Yeah, but she might have been exaggerating; this is Vida about her sister we're talking about here."

"I doubt it this time, mate. You didn't see Chip's face when he told me."

"Why he did tell you this anyway?" Nick asked suspiciously. Xander coughed. "I kind of snuck in a truth potion into his Caf-Pow."

"XANDER! You know that we shouldn't do that!"

"What?" the Green Ranger sulked. "I wanted to know if Chip knew anything about you and Madison that I didn't know. As it turned out, he did. Of course everything went downhill when I asked about whether or not he had enjoyed his kiss with Vida…"

"Ah. _That's_ why he had tied you up with electric wires and hung you from the bathroom ceiling this past weekend."

"More or less."

"You sang that accursed song about him and Vida, didn't you?"

"Upon reflection, that might not have been such a good idea…"

"You think?"

"But that is not our topic of conversation."

"It's not?" a bemused Nick asked. Xander shook his head resolutely. "We're talking about you and Madison. You should tell her that you have a crush on her."

"I think it's too late…"

"Eh? Ben isn't coming around anymore."

"No, but well, Madison had to kiss Daggeron for him to be restored… what if… I mean…"

If Nick hadn't looked so completely lost and woebegone as he said this Xander would have laughed. As it was, he just slapped him upside the head.

"You're being silly. It had to be a maiden's kiss, not love's kiss, to break Daggeron's curse. Furthermore, I think Daggeron is a little old for Madison."

"So am I though."

"Not like Daggeron is though. Plus she obviously digs you, dude. You need to ask her out."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Shut up, Xander," Nick ordered Xander, pointing his morpher at him. When Xander opened his mouth next, he couldn't speak. Furiously Xander stepped forward but Nick just smirked.

"If you can use a truth potion on Chip I can use a spell to make you quiet for a while."

So Xander grabbed a marker and scribbled the word 'coward' across Nick's forward. Nick gave him a flat look but Xander just beamed.


	34. Chapter 34: Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

It's kind of short, but it's sweet. And at least I'm updating again! Edited by talkstoangels77.

* * *

**Thirty-four: Time (post "Inner Strength")**

It was a stormy afternoon in Briarwood. By 'coincidence' (ie., Chip charming the work schedule so that his afternoon off would be later in the week) Nick and Madison had the afternoon off. Now the 'rest' was up to them.

Nick, surprisingly, took the first step. The pair of Rangers were at the door of the Rock Porium when he offered, "Hey, Maddie. It's coming down pretty hard- want to share my umbrella?"

Madison glanced down at her blue raincoat. "Well, okay. Thanks, Nick."

Leading the way the duo left. And the remaining three Rangers exhaled in relief.

Strolling down the sidewalk Nick wondered, "Do you want to go home?"

"Mm, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Well… we could scope out the competition. Walk around and see what other record and music stores are doing to get customers."

"I think-" Madison cut herself off. She had been about to tell Nick that Vida knew all about Briarwood's music scene. But well, it couldn't hurt for them to learn about the other music stores. Besides, she'd get to spend time with Nick. Looking up at his hopeful face she stated firmly, "I think that's a great idea."

Smiling Nick resumed walking, Madison keeping up with him. Her hands in her raincoat's pockets she suggested, "Should we have a plan?"

"Nah," Nick shook his head, gazing out at the rainy road. "It's just looking around, really."

"Oh," she blushed. Hastily Nick assured her, "It's a good idea, but it's a rainy day. We really shouldn't be doing much of anything."

She smiled shyly at him, thinking: _This isn't much of anything since I'm with you._

Searching her face Nick quietly said, "So, ready?"

"Yes."

"So am I."

And the Red and Blue Mystic Rangers walked through rainy Briarwood under the indigo umbrella.


	35. Chapter 35: Patience

Disclaimer: Power Rangers aren't mine. And thanks yet again to talkstoangels77 for editing even when my email is acting up! Go her!

Wow… this one actually got a bit angsty which might account for it being short. By MY low standards, anyhow.

* * *

**Thirty-five: Patience (post "Soul Specter")**

Madison had stayed behind at Rootcore to do some reading. Vida was off quadruple-checking that Chip was okay, while Xander had a date. Clare was taking care of Fireheart, Udonna and Daggeron were talking elsewhere, and she didn't know where Nick was. So it was quiet in the library and the extended area.

Tomorrow, Daggeron would begin training Chip as a Mystic Knight. Despite Chip's high energy levels, the Blue Mystic suspected that her teammate would make an excellent knight. She just hoped the only damsel he'd be rescuing would be her sister- then again, V could usually take care of herself.

Propping her head up with her hands, Madison sighed. As time went by she was just falling more and more in love with Nick. But even if he felt the same- and sometimes Madison's faith that he did wavered- Nick was resisting the desire to reveal those feelings. Unable to focus, the teenager stood up and teleported away to her favorite childhood playground.

Quietly she sat down on a swing and began to swing back and forth, having reverted to her normal clothes of a blue T-shirt and black capris with sneakers. Life had been become more vivid and interesting ever since she became a Power Ranger and a Mystic, but it had also become far more complicated. They were being depended on by two worlds to save them from the Underworld. Madison sniffled. She was just sixteen, after all. But maybe things would turn out okay- it always seem to do before for Power Rangers.

The world hadn't ended yet, and with Nick as their leader surely they would be able to save it, as well as the magical dimension. Well, dimensions, really, but the idea of saving two worlds still overwhelmed Madison so she didn't try to think of all the other dimensions currently at risk.

But for now she didn't have to worry about saving the world, or whether Nick returned her feelings and what to do if he didn't. Right now, she could just be a sixteen-year-old on the swings.


End file.
